


A Slave to Time

by FuchsiaPaper



Category: Class of the Titans
Genre: All the horny shit, Anal Sex, Angst, Bondage, Class of the Titans - Freeform, Cum bucket, Dubious Consent, Extremely Dubious Consent, F/M, Gay Sex, Glory Hole, M/M, Rough Sex, Vibrators, dildo machine, i'm honestly just indulging myself here, it's rape
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-16
Updated: 2020-05-28
Packaged: 2021-03-02 02:34:22
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 12
Words: 40,598
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23677726
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FuchsiaPaper/pseuds/FuchsiaPaper
Summary: Some shameless smut plot between Cronus and Jay. It's not exactly of the most loveydovey kind, just warning you.Leaving off months since the season two finale where Theresa basically became an overpowered villain, Jay is left confused and vulnerable to Cronus's new, lustful tactics to shatter his mind for good.
Relationships: Archie/Atlanta (Class of the Titans), Jay/Cronus, Jay/Theresa (Class of the Titans)
Comments: 14
Kudos: 19





	1. The Beginning of a New Time

Cronus paced back and fro. He was getting more and more desperate by the day. He told his giant cronies to keep out of the room as he brainstormed of a way to destroy the prophecy… again. His planning never went very peacefully.

"Neil is too darn lucky…" Cronus muttered. "Perhaps I could use Atlanta? No, no, then Archie would only get more motivation from that. As goes for vice versa. Those two are so obvious." Cronus rolled his eyes. "And the same should also apply if I were to capture Theresa or Jay."

 _Then again,_ Cronus reconsidered, _they're all one bonded team. They'd do anything to get a single member back._

Cronus did some more walking, before finally throwing his hands up in the air and yelling in frustration. His two fists slammed down against his frequently destroyed city diagram. The sound of his cackling fireplace and trickling waterfall seemed to quiet in his lair.

"Why is this so difficult? I'm a god for crying out loud! Those stupid teens always get in the way, somehow." He sighed and rubbed his forehead.  
"I've tried nearly everything. Brainwashing, creating and freeing monsters of all kinds, turning them against each other, changing the past, manipulation-! And the gods know I've already tried personally targeting them."

Cronus walked back to his round table, tracing the surface. Since the last time he saw the titans, he assumed that because he was technically defeated (then recovered), he thought the prophecy had been fulfilled. But just to double check, he went to the oracle and asked.

The oracle, much to his anger, remained undeterred. The answer was the same. Turns out when he means "defeated", he really means defeated. As in, no longer being an able threat to the world, forever. Now whether or not that omens for his death or eternal imprisonment, it only made him more determined than ever to stop the teenagers once and for all.

"Seven heroes will foil my plans." Cronus repeated. A mantra. "I don't have to wipe them all out in one fell swoop, although that WOULD be satisfying. I need only get rid of ONE, and the prophecy shall be ruined indefinitely. I've already tried aiming for solo targets but… even Odie has escaped that fate."

Deciding to take a short break, he slumped back against a chair and looked around. No one was there, and if one of his giant goons walked in to interrupt, he'd kill them.  
With a wave of his hand, he covered all the doors in lock binding magic. Rest assured now, he decided to let off some steam and relax. With a snap, his black pants and undergarments vanished and promptly reappeared neatly folded on a nearby table. The usual fitting black suit, was replaced with a comfy black toga.

"Us gods need to have some fun every now and then." He chuckled. He remembered Zeus and all of his mischievous son's ploys with women.  
 _Must've inherited it from daddy._

Cronus took a deep inhale as he grabbed his self, relishing in the feeling. He massaged it slowly, almost surprised at the pleasure it elicited.  
 _It has been so long. I really do deserve it though, don't I? I have been rather stressed as of late, thanks to those cursed kids…_

He shook his head, trying to get back into the mood. It's been millennium since he got to fuck somebody, but this would be good enough for now. He pumped his penis, groaning at the little electric licks of rapture.  
Despite having a little bit of "Cronus-time", his mind still couldn't be fully disconnected from the task at hand. His brain kept on going, as his dick got harder and harder from stimulation.

 _Meddling kids._ He hummed to himself. _Maybe Herry? Nng... nah. He's a bit too strong for my liking, and I've already tried getting at him one-on-one before... Ideally, I would absolutely love it if I could derive their team of the leader, Jay._

Even mentally, he spat out the name as if it were the plague.

 _Without their leader, they'd be a certain mess. If I were to pick out a cog from a machine, I best get rid of the one that unites them all._  
Cronus grunted as hot desire pooled in his gut, pumping faster.

_I've tried isolating everybody already, including Jay… haven't I? How peculiar. I don't think I have..._

He allowed himself to sweat a bit, slipping his other free hand under his shirt. He fondled his nipple with a grunt, yet still not once wandering away from his train of thought.

_Perhaps... perhaps all I need to do is damage Jay from the inside of his mind.. Why yes, that's it! I've been going about this all wrong!_

At his newfound idea, Cronus got excited. Adrenaline (or at least the god equivalent) coursed through his veins, making their inevitable way down to his stiff cock. He was getting close.

_These mortals are still young, still soft. If I could somehow make Jay so broken beyond belief, a nervous wreck incapable of leading even himself… why, that just may work._

His devious mind began to scheme, one of his most favorite pastimes.

_How should I do it? How should I completely and utterly devastate him to the point of no return? Nightmare terrors wouldn't be enough. And they've all already endured plenty of traumas just fine. It should obviously be physical, but a mountain of mental damage is essential._

In a flash, an image sprung to mind. One of Jay, tied up and trying to stave off ecstasy. Eyes depicting horror, disgust, and his personal favorite: helplessness.

That did it. Suddenly he jolted, reaching his peak. Even his nonstop stream of scheming came to a halt as his fingers wrapped around his penis tighter, faster. He let out a growl, then a high pitched bellow as he came all over himself and the floor. He sat still, muscles slowly relaxing as the orgasmic waves grew dimmer and dimmer.

He panted heavily, tracing his fingers in a squeeze. Almost in a daze, he leveled the cum to his eyes and stared at the glossy liquid as it thinned out between his fingers.

"Aahh yes…" He gave a deep, evil laugh. "That. Would do very nicely."

\---

Class ticked by slowly for everyone in Olympus High, but for some, the effects of relative time varied.  
For Atlanta and Theresa, it went by extra slow, especially thanks to the gossiping group of gals next to them. They were ogling at Hermes, their teacher, more than usual.

"Mr. Herald is so cute!" One girl chattered scandalously.

"I know right? He looks pretty young for a teacher."

Theresa rolled her eyes and Atlanta did the same.

"Oh, he's young alright." Atlanta leaned in, whispering to Theresa. She suppressed a snort.

"Yeah, only a few millennium old." Both of them snickered. Mr. "Herald" coughed, eyeing Atlanta and Theresa, and they both quieted down.

Theresa returned to stare boredly at the whiteboard, her eyes eventually falling to Jay sitting near the front. Whether or not the notes he was frantically writing down was for the class, or for Cronus, she wasn't too sure...

Jay, blissfully unaware of Cronus's antics, leaned back against the wooden chair and stretched. It's been a few months since their last major battle with… well… as much as he would like to say Cronus, it wasn't really.

They fought Theresa. And boy, was it a doozy. It was a recurring memory to him, despite everybody having already moved on from it by now. He should've too, and yet..

In the spur of the moment, a rush of emotion and grief, Jay ran out to the supposed dead Theresa after she finally let go of all the gods' powers; must've taken quite the wind out of her. Miraculously, she was able to come back after his initial kiss, perhaps returning for a second one. Or third.

But this left Jay feeling conflicted. After the panic settled like dust, and they returned back to New Olympia for life as per usual (if you can call hanging out with gods and fighting off both digital and real dragons normal) Jay found himself to be thinking. A lot.

_I should be happy but… why? Why do I feel so uneasy? I already know it's not because of Cronus; I'm willing to stick it through with my friends to fight him till the end. So then why…_

He combed his fingers through his hair, a frequent gesture. It felt to him as though he was keeping something inside, something suppressed. But he wasn't sure what.

Twisting his back, his eyes skimmed the rows of desks behind him. It was the period right before lunch, so everybody looked antsy to get out. Theresa and Atlanta got lucky with the new seat arrangements and sat right next to each other. They were back to whispering and passing notes in no time.

Jay turned back to his own notes. Since he'd been noticeably scrambled with all of this thoughts as of late, he had decided to lay it all out on paper to help sort himself out. A timeline of sorts, recapping of all the things that happened since their last major battle.

Much has progressed since the last time they saw Cronus face to face... for one, he and Theresa were an item.  
Another New Years celebration passed by (thankfully without any divine interruption this time).  
Everyone besides Archie and Atlanta were getting much closer to graduation, making the teens more anxious and busy with schoolwork and college application. Which worked out just fine, considering Cronus only sent them the occasional giant or mythical creature to try and thwart them. It helped keep them on their toes, but didn't help at all to ease Jay's mind.

And ever since that dramatic episode with Atlanta and Archie almost breaking up because of a bunch of lies and hidden secrets (they weren't harmful, but misconstrued secrets nonetheless) the gang had decided that hiding secrets from the people they love was no way to go. And so, with permission from the gods, they all went out and told the truth to their parents.

Only family, warned Hera. All but Theresa (and Herry, since his granny already knew), took on the painstaking phone call to explain everything. It all turned out to be just fine, so long as you didn't count the hysterical panicking and yelling. But overall, it ended out good.  
  
Theresa mentioned a vision foretelling that her farther would not take it too well, so she avoided doing it, but Jay suspected that to be an excuse since all her visions were but snippets of things to come true. Even in avoiding it, it should have happened nevertheless.  
But he didn't bother to push it. She can come to her father in her own time.

Jay tapped his pencil against his cheek, switching gears again.  
While they HAVE been going out, things aren't exactly as he imagined...

He still values her as an amazing teammate of course, and a fun person to be with. But all the romantic tension he'd felt with her long before had suddenly... seemed to have dissipated. And he was itching to find the reason.  
He didn't have too big of an issue with this predicament itself, just that he couldn't understand WHY.

He sighed to his messy papers one last time as the bell rang.

If only he knew how foretelling his frazzled mentality truly was.

\---

"What's that Hephaestus?" Jay looked over his shoulder.

He decided to spend his lunch time with a visit to the janitor's closet. He paced the long, ancient Greek themed hallways until he reached the blacksmith's workshop. The god of fire was sorting out through his stacks of boxes, all filled to the brim with old weaponry and miscellaneous gadgets. It was a mess.

In his hand was a shiny, almost sparkling conch shell.

"Ahh nothin." He laughed from his booming belly. "Only a thing to talk, rant, or scream at so to make ya feel better. It's an old thing I made long ago to help some mortals to let loose their inner thoughts. It mimics what they already did with regular old conch shells, just a bit different."

Jay peered at the curious machine. It seemed to be a mechanical shell with glimmering metallic sheets plated all over.

"But can't you just do that with... any object?"

"Ah but see here young lad, this ain't no ordinary object! This here conch is magically enhanced to help uh, EASE out your deepest feelings out. Almost pulls it right out ya."

"Hmm.. I see."

"And after yer done with all the yapping, it closes shut, swallows your frustrations whole and transforms it to energy. This energy, once it fills the conch to the max, explodes outward." He weighed the shell in his hands.  
"To top it off, it only captures the words of the person holding it. Once ya turn it on, nobody else can hear yer raving."

"That'd be a funny sight." Jay chuckled. The god agreed with a smile.

"Say, wanna try?"

"Huh? Oh no, it's alright. I don't feel that stressed or anything." Jay rubbed his neck.

"Eh, couldn't hurt to try and let some things out yknow? Here!" He tossed it to Jay, who caught it just in the nick of time.  
"Go out far into the sea or someplace isolated, and pour your heart's content out! After, just throw it up in the air before it can explode in yer face."

"Er, thanks." Jay took a good look at it before pocketing the thing. "I did want to go sailing anyway. I'll give it a go. See ya later."

Hephaestus grunted a goodbye, returning back to organizing his endless boxes of inventions. As Jay was walking out, he greeted a certain Odie who was walking in.

"Hey man." Odie fist bumped him, then walked up to Hephaestus. "Hey! What's all this?"

"Just some of my old things..." He mumbled, spilling out another box.

"Hm... mind if I take a look?" Odie grinned cheekily.


	2. A Ticking Bomb

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Let's just say... if you're a huge fan of Theresa, you're probably not gonna like what you see.

Breathing in the salty air of the sea, Jay set sail out on a relatively sunny day. Once he was far out enough he relaxed, his fingers getting a loose handling on the wheel.

"Guess I could try digging around for some hidden frustrations I might have. If it really is as relieving as Hephaestus claims it to be... I sure could use it." Jay admitted, scratching his hair. He slipped the shell out and took a deep breath.

"Here goes." He pressed the top blue button as Hephaestus instructed, and stood in a silent wavering stance for a while, before starting out timidly.

"I.. I guess Neil is annoying as always in his own way..? It's definitely not as bad as before the whole Midas Touch thing, but still." Jay shrugged, smiling.

"Er... Archie and Atlanta both have matured considerably. They used to be so brash to action, more so Atlanta." The words started to pour out a bit faster, like melted butter.

"Everybody is as tight as ever. Herry and Odie have been spending more time together, training each other in their respective lacking areas as I've suggested. Herry learning to be more perspective, and Odie gaining better self defense skills and packing on some muscle. Theresa has a much better handling on her powers. Especially since she got rid of some of it."

Jay was almost startled as to how easily he talked about Odie and Herry's shortcomings, even though it was already well known. This conch sure worked its magic fast. He enjoyed it, and soon the words began to tumble out even faster.

"What's was that with Theresa anyway?" He sighed in recollection. "I mean, I get why she did it, but did she really have to go to Persephone to take away some of her magic abilities, _permanently?_ Doesn't she know how handy they could be in crushing Cronus?"

The conch shell, now finally feeding on something juicy, glowed with a very dull pulse.

"She's still got a great potential to incredible telepathy and levitation in the least, and it won't stop the prophecy... then again, maybe it WAS for the better. We can't have her losing her mind over a lack of movie time like last time." He chuckled a little, then gasped.

"Oh!" Jay's hand jerked up to cover his lips, but it went right back down. He was surprised. He thought he was totally fine, agreeable even, with her choice to cap her magic forever. Turns out he wasn't. Without even realizing it, his mouth opened up again.

"A-and why did she even rage so much to begin with? Can't believe she actually went haywire just because of her silly desire to 'get my life back'." He mimicked with a huff.

"I understand the frustration, but come on! Turning against everybody and physically manifesting her hate into some crazy, purple aura, just because she wanted less rules and more free time? How selfish is that? I thought she was content enough with our lives the way it was, like everybody else! We all already accepted our inevitable destiny, and adapted to the wacky lifestyle just fine. We had each other. How could something so drastic like that happen so randomly, out of blue?"

His eyes were starting to water from his heated words.

"Just a typical, rebellious teen angry with training that's supposed to help _guide_ us to saving the entire world. How could she be so immature in the face of our battle? I didn't think she'd stoop that low. I admired her. I _respected_ her. Does she know how many holidays and vacations I sacrificed before for work? For Cronus? Argh!"

Jay had to pause to take in a breath. The conch shell was now glimmering, a few beams of light leaking out between the layers of shell, shaking.

"Throwing a stupid temper tantrum and taking away all of the gods--all of our _allies_ powers for goodness sake. She gives into her every spoiled whim so easily it's so dis- wah!"

This time, Jay succeeded in smacking his hand over his mouth. He was panting from the rant.

 _No way. Did I… did I really say all of that?_  
He looked down at the brilliantly lit conch shell.

"Wow…" He shook his head. "Don't I…" He exhaled through his teeth.

"...Don't I love her?"

Jay sat back down in the boat, speechless for a bit in a stunned silence.

Then he burst out laughing.

"No way. Theresa- I've had a crush on her forever. It's not fair for me to think like that. E-Even Atlanta tried to do away with Cronus one on one before because of some, some fairly immature frustration…" His brow furrowed.

"...then again, Atlanta was under partial influence by Tantalus. Theresa was only influenced by the monster that came out of her, with no outside touch. All because she was some emotional, immature kid who couldn't handle anymore lessons from the gods without a break. How weak. How-"

Jay threw down the shell. "Yikes! Ok ok, I gotta stop." He repeatedly ran his fingers through his bangs, more frazzled than before. "I can't keep going. I feel so… so…"  
He blinked.

"Relieved."

He really did feel like some weight was lifted off his shoulders. Now he knows why he had been so uneasy for the past few months. It wasn't because of Cronus's lacking presence (though that did help stress him out). It wasn't because of school, testings, or the regular daily training.

It's because he didn't love Theresa. Who loved him. And was in a current relationship with him.  
Oh man.

He took the conch shell back in hand. Well, he knew the core of the issue now.

"I… might as well rant everything else out while I'm out here." He looked down at the shell. It looked ready and ripe for the picking, or rather, exploding.

"Should probably let it combust first though." He pressed the red button below the blue one and threw it high up in the air, the beeping growing distant. He covered his ears for good measure.

_**BOOM!** _

"Dude! No fair." Odie groaned as Herry beat him at his own game for the third time. A digital GAME OVER filled the screen, lighting up the room in a tint of red and orange, mini explosions in the background. It matched the deep sunset behind their thinly veiled window.

"Hah!" Herry whooped, whipping his shirt around. "Looks like I'm getting pretty good at uh… what did you call it again before?"

"Hand-eye coordination." Odie deadpanned.

"Yeah, that." Just then, they both heard the main door click open, then shut close.

"That Jay?" Odie questioned, quickly looking toward the clock. "Weird. He usually gets back way earlier than this. Hey Jay!"

They both walked out to greet Jay, who had just came back from returning the conch shell to Hephaestus. He looked tired, having ranted to an inanimate object for nearly four hours.

"Yikes. No offense dude, but you look dog tired." Herry laughed. "Go get some sleep."  
Jay smiled at his friend's concern. Odie piped up.

"Bro, where _were_ you? I know you left school to go sailing. What then?"

"Just that. Sailing." Jay groaned, going to get a glass of water from the kitchen. He talked a LOT and his throat felt parched. He raved about things from his trouble with Neil's hour long baths, to how Herry ate the last piece of pie Athena made for him.

"Seriously? Man, you sure love boats." Odie teased. "Well, like Herry said, go get some rest dude. We're gonna head back for a rematch."

"A rematch? You're so on." The two ran off again to Odie's room.

Jay chugged down the glass, then took a load off at the living room couch. He assumed that Atlanta and Archie were both watching some movie in Atlanta's room again. Neil was most likely in his room with a mirror, or maybe doing some side modelling somewhere. And Theresa..

"Hey!"

..was right next to him.

Jay yelped, head whipping to his right to see his girlfriend leaning in on the arm of the couch.

"Theresa! You.. you startled me." She giggled and took a seat next to him.

On the way, she pecked a kiss on his cheek, making him feel a twinge of guilt. After he'd gotten used to the initial physical closeness that comes in a relationship and whatnot, he didn't have much other romantic feelings ignite when he was with her. Also explains why he always declined going all the way in their makeout sessions before.

_Ugh, I was right. Her whole wild tantrum really did turn me off from her… what am I gonna do? I still wanna be her close friend.. and something like this could ruin our team chemistry..._

"So, right back to being Mr. Responsible I see. What're you thinking up now?" Theresa crossed her legs, grabbing the remote control and switching through the channels.

"Oh, it's nothing."

Theresa rolled her eyes. "Now where have I heard that before. Come on Jay, spill the beans."

Jay gave in quickly. After all, why argue with a psychic? He decided to start out from the beginning of his worries.

_I have to tell her the truth… I can't keep going on like this._

"It's uh, just that Cronus hasn't really confronted us head on since, er…" He trailed off as Theresa sighed and set the remote down.

"Yeah, since my last freakout." She finished.

"It wasn't a freakout persay. It was more of a…"

_An overpowered baby's whining?_

Jay perked up. "U-uh.." Why did that thought pounce out so loudly in his head? He still must be reeling from his previous confessing rant. He shook his head.

Theresa plopped flat back when Jay took too long to answer back. "See! Even you can't deny it. Admit it, it totally was a freakout. And I still feel sorry about it." She sighed.

"N-No, that's not what I.." Jay took a breath. "Sorry. I didn't know how to put it into words, but it's not your fault. That astral projection.. that thing just grew upon your already existing frustrations."

"Yeah, but that thing came from _me_ to begin with. I started out that whole mess with 'mortalizing' the gods. Even Zeus…" Theresa rubbed her arm.

_That is very true-_

Jay shook his head and grabbed Theresa by the shoulders. "And you eventually came to end it. You were strong enough to do that." _Just not strong enough to stop it to begin with…_

"W-We all have our dark moments. We all make mistakes, and you just happened to have the most.. ability to act on it." He omitted a chuckle as Theresa reciprocated a more genuine one.

"I guess." She scratched her head. "Thanks babe. Guess it's a good thing I made Persephone absorb some of my power potential then huh?" Jay nodded slowly. They both sat together in comfy, television chatter for a while.

"Jay…"

"Yes Theresa?" He looked to her again.

"About what you mentioned before.. why DO you think Cronus has been keeping a low profile? Think I scared him off enough to be reduced to hiding behind giants and monsters?" She leered with a smirk.

"Heh, I don't think so. I just think he's scheming for something… something big."

"Well whatever it is, it's nothing we can't handle." Theresa smiled.

"Right. So long as we can face the adversity together, we'll end him eventually."

 _Together… and not alone like YOU tried to pull last time!_ Jay jerked at the sudden, intrusive thought.  
 _No, no! I'm done ranting. Ugh, gods. These loud-as-tartarus thoughts will never end until I tell her the truth, won't it?  
But how will I break it to her? "Hey Theresa! Your incredibly immature villainy some months ago totally made me fall out of love with you? Let's just be good friends and teammates like before?" Agh!_

"-ay? Jay, snap out of it!" Theresa shoved him on the arm.

Jay broke out of his stupor. "Huh? Oh, sorry. I just.. I…" He exhaled, shaking his head. "I need to go clear my head."

_Not yet._

"I can come with?" Theresa offered.

"No, it's.. I think I should be alone for a bit."

She grumbled. "Alright then… but don't forget your PMR!"

"Course not." Jay winked before walking out the front door, leaving Theresa alone to think aloud to herself.

"Was it something I said?"

\---

Meanwhile, Cronus could be found still scheming and doing... well, other things.

 _Now wouldn't it just be delectable to see Jay kneeling before me._ Cronus chuckled, conjuring up some more of his plans.  
Once he was on a roll, it was pretty hard to stop him. He even had a few holograms up just to help him visualize better.

_Though my desires would best lay with a queen… seeing Jay to be degraded in such a way is certainly just an equal of a turn on. Him having to choke on my enormous cock, getting to hear his soul simply crack into pieces at having to kiss me, now wouldn't that be a delight.._

_Heh, who knew masturbation could spring such ingenious ideas?_

His dick was getting hard again in no time. "He was always a looker, but if I were to enslave him and crush his sanity… that would prove him most attractive indeed…"

Giving into his desires, he broke out his penis once more. Fueled by pure powerlust, he thought of every scenario he could possibly exact upon breaking Jay. It got him coming in no time, his tongue licking his teeth like a hungry serpent ready for dessert. His mind was simply spinning with ideas.

He'd already gotten a place planned and ready for where he could positively destroy him. And he hadn't even gotten to daydreaming of the part where he were to pound Jay into next Tuesday.

"And all of this, you WILL come to suffer Jay, mark my words." He began to laugh harshly, maniacally even, until an abrupt knock shattered his senses. His head whipped to the source.

"Er, i-is that you Agnon? Stay out until my say so!" He rapidly dressed himself in his normal attire and whisked away any sign of disarray, smoothing out his hair. He unlocked the doors.

"Come in. I've a new plan to hatch…"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Phew! Okay, disclaimer: I did ship Jay x Theresa when I first watched the show. A lot. But then I grew to dislike it after the season 2 finale where Theresa becomes the villain like... out of nowhere.  
> I get it, she's a teen and she's frustrated. But it still very much came out of NOWHERE. Plus, there was already a moment where everyone resolved to fight together to the bitter end. So :/


	3. Time's Up Jay

"This is just too perfect. Perfect!" Cronus doubled over as he watched his spying whirlpool. It showed Atlanta and Archie talking at a skating ramp after finishing their movie, revealing the fact that Theresa decided to cap her powers. She still had enough to help the team end Cronus and fulfill the prophecy, but not enough to overpower ALL the gods and extract their abilities. Persephone apparently had only agreed to it because such a thing could seriously harm, even kill Theresa, if it were to happen again.

"The fool! So scared by her last eruption of power.." Cronus looked to Agnon, who was standing awkwardly not too far off.

"Don't you see Agnon? With Theresa being a lesser threat, it will come in most useful for when you kidnap Jay. Her anger will fuel her power no doubt, but not enough to break my other lounge's full forcefield. It should be enough to stop her seeing anything going on behind closed doors… though, I WILL be sure to send them a homemade video or two later, hahah."

The giant was still hung up on Cronus's second sentence. He pointed a finger at himself with a curious grunt.

Cronus rolled his eyes. "Yes, YOU. You will bring me Jay, understood?" The giant groaned, but nodded.

"Good!" He clapped once. "Well, there's no time like the present, so go on! Get him." The giant jumped, unsure.

Cronus summoned a scythe. "NOW."

Agnon fled the lair and went leaping out. Cronus returned to his pool, rubbing his hands together in anticipation, a twisted grin plastered across his face.

\---

"Hera?" Jay poked his head into her main common room where they all went to return sacred artifacts, or brainstorm.

"Yes Jay?" She walked into sight. "Is something wrong?"

"Not really? I mean, yes, but it's not about Cronus or anything." He sat down on her circular couch as Hera joined him.

"I see. Tell me what's bothering you Jay." She smiled, taking his hands into hers. She often saw him not only as a mentee, but as a son. Even admired him at times, as he did her.

"Well, you already know that me and Theresa are together, right? Um, some things have changed and I realize that I don't.. don't really love her that way anymore." Hera nodded.

"Hm… and I take it that you worry it will damage the overall synergy of the team?" Jay nodded solemnly. She thought for a minute, then stood up.

"Perhaps you should go confront Aphrodite about this. Love is more her area of expertise, and I'm sure she'll be able to help you come up with a good way to resolve the relationship."

Jay nodded quickly. "Right. Thanks Hera." He got up to make his way to Aphrodite's lounge.

"And Jay?" Hera called. He turned around.

"Thank you for coming to me about this regardless." She smiled. Jay grinned back, and left the room.

Soon enough, he was in an unwilling massage with Aphrodite.

"Oof!" Jay croaked as a nymph elbowed into his back. "U-uh, as much as I appreciate this Aphrodite, I just want your thoughts on my little.. problem with Theresa?"

"But you're so tense!" Aphrodite rebutted. "Your spine is just chock full of stress. You gotta be able to treat yourself and relax before making any good decision." She giggled, waving about a floating fan.

"I guess." He sighed. "But can't you tell me a way to break up with Theresa without hurting her AS I get massaged? OW!" He glared at the nymph, who sheepishly shrugged. He shook her off and sat up.

"Oh honey, if she still loves you very much, which I KNOW she does, then it's almost impossible to break up without hurting any feelings."

Jay slumped over. "Darn… then how SHOULD I tell her?"

"Mm, a break up's always real tricky darling." Aphrodite switched over to filing her nails. "My advice is to just be honest with your reason and feelings. And make it very known that you want to return to the way things were before, where you were both really close teammates-"

"-with a crush on each other?"

"Sure!" Aphrodite laughed.

"You sure you can't just make me a potion to make it all go away?" He smiled narrowly.

Aphrodite stared at him, a sharp brow arched up.

"Heh, worth a try."

"You don't hafta do it tonight or anything, but I also think you shouldn't put it off for too long. Faking a relationship is never healthy, not for you or her."

"I know." Jay sighed. He walked over to the exit curtains. "I just don't want to mess things up with her real bad.. Well, thanks anyway Aphrodite. See ya."

"Buh-bye Jay!" She waved.

\---

Jay walked down the empty streets, hands in pocket. He just got out of the school and was making his way to the center of the park. Perhaps a midnight jog would help him think of some brilliant way to tell Theresa without hurting her?

He rubbed his face. "It's no good. I just have to tell her outright. Tonight." He abruptly changed his mind and turned back around, making his way to Brownstone with rejuvenated determination.

He stopped in his tracks however, when he heard a cry. For help.

Jay spun around, grabbing his sword, but not yet unsheathing it. It was of a little boy and it sounded close by.

"Hello? Are you okay?" He followed the source of the sound, running toward the "help me!"s and "somebody? anybody!"s.

He burst through a bushel of trees, looking around. "Help is here! Where are you?" The voice kept on going. He walked forward, then jumped back after he'd stepped on something hard. The voice suddenly glitched, and went on a looped repeat of "-elp me!"

He looked down, lifting his foot. It was a broken recorder.  
It was fake.

"A trap!" He pressed the blade out of his sword, instinctively grabbing at his PMR. But before he could call anyone, a sudden brown sack came over him.

"Hey! Let me out of here!" He struggled, feeling around for his sword or PMR, but he couldn't find it. _No! It fell out._

He fought against the thick bag, trying to make his way to finding the hands holding him. But his movements became lethargic. Slower.

 _What... why am I getting so tired? Wait… what's that smell?_ He gasped. _This bag, it's doused in-_

"Sleeping gas!"

He wiggled around some more, before finally succumbing to a faint sleep. The giant, now carrying a limp sack, guffawed in his rare victory as he took his prize back to Cronus. Jay's PMR laid intact back in the outskirts of the park, next to the looping recorder and a retracted sword handle.

\---

"Ack!" Theresa grabbed her head. She was alone in her room, scrolling through her phone, when she suddenly got attacked by a vision. It was blurry, but it involved snap shots of Jay in distress, tied up and gagged.

"Jay?" She lied down deep in thought. _Usually my visions show trouble… why…_

After some more contemplation, she set her hands down with a nod.

"Well... I didn't know Jay was into that sort of stuff, but now I bet he's ready to take the next step!" She squealed, grossly mistaken. She made a mental note to herself to buy some cuffs the next morning, before slipping away to dreamland. And she danced along with her fantasies, until she was shaken awake by Atlanta.

"Wake up. Theresa!" Atlanta shouted into her ear. Theresa sat up, holding her head. Morning rays filled her bedroom. Peaceful, if it weren't for the sudden wake up call.

"Atlanta? What's the big idea?"

"Jay's gone. He's, he's missing!"

" _What._ How?!"

"Not sure, but when me and Archie were jogging in the morning, we found some squashed recorder crying for help. Right next to it was Jay's PMR and sword. We.. we think he was kidnapped or something."

"Oh gods!" Theresa covered her face. "I had a vision last night about Jay being tied up, but I didn't think he was being captured."

"Huh? Why not? What else could it possibly have been?"

Theresa curled her hair around a finger, turning a bit red.

"Er… well. Let's just say.."

Atlanta got it quickly, raising her hands. "Ew! Gross."

"Hey! It's not like I've never heard you and Archie before at nigh-"

"Aaalrighty! How about we all just shut up now and head on over to HQ?" Atlanta was turning into the shade of her hair. Theresa nodded to the truce, and hopped out of the sheets.

"Let's go."

\---

"This can't be." Hera covered her mouth at the news.

"It must have been Cronus." Odie muttered, clacking away at his computer. It was hooked up to Jay's PMR. "It looks like he pressed several buttons at once, including the record button. I'm gonna try to extract the half processed recording. Maybe it'll give us some clues."

"Great, our leader's gone." Archie groaned. "Too heroic for his damn self. Of course he went out to investigate the voice."

"Wouldn't you?" Atlanta rolled her eyes, sitting next to him.

"U-uhm.. yeah I guess you got me there."

"Could you try and sense him Theresa?" Hera suggested.

"I'll try. I did get a vision last night about something like this, but I didn't suspect it was about Jay being kidnapped or anything… I'm sorry." She hung her head. Hera raised it up.

"Don't be. Visions can be very distorted at times, and confusing. It's fine. We'll find him, I'm sure."

"Got it!" Odie shouted. "Quiet everybody, here's the recording."

The team leaned in over Odie's laptop as he clicked play. There was some sounds of rustling, then Jay shouting,  
"Hey! Let me out of here!"

"So he was contained in something.." Odie mused. Everybody shushed him. "Whaat?"

There was more sounds of a struggle, some quiet, then him exclaiming in dismay, "Sleeping gas!" The gang groaned. After some animal-like grunts, which confirmed it was from one of Cronus's giants, Odie ended the audio.

"Of course." Odie groaned. "There were some trace amounts of halothane in the area where Jay's PMR was found."

"Think you can track a trail of... whatever that is?" Theresa asked.

"A chemical with sleep-inducing properties. And no, by now it would've disappeared." They all sighed. Then, one by one, turned to face Theresa. She noticed.

"Umm.. what?"

"Can't you use your theatrical psychic powers to find where Jay is right now? Maybe lead us to Cronus's secret lair?" Archie poked.

"Uh, I can try but I can't guarantee an exact location."

"And why not?"

Hera stepped in. "Because just as we have a protective shield here and at Brownstone to prevent any godly powers finding us…"

"Ohh, Cronus probably did the same thing to wherever he's taken Jay." Herry finished.

"Indeed." Hera nodded. "But do not fret. I'm sure we'll find him soon, or Theresa might receive some hint as to where they are."

"And if we don't?" Archie inquired.

"Then.." Hera paused. "Cronus would probably let us know eventually."

"Huh? Why would he do _that?"_ Neil looked up from his mirror, somehow having paid attention to the whole thing. "That's pretty stupid."

"Cronus likes to boast. He'd probably send some sort of message of what he's doing with Jay in about a few days, give or take." Odie said. "I'll device a program that can track down the frequencies to try and pinpoint the source if or when he does it."

Atlanta nodded. "That's a good idea. But until then, what do we do?"

"Beats me." Neil commented. "Jay's usually the one to group us off and tell us what to do."

Hera nodded and looked around. "For now, we'll need a temporary leader."

" _Please_ don't pick Neil again." Archie begged. She chuckled.

"Alright. Then it falls to you." Hera turned to leave the room.

"H-huh? What? ME?" Archie sputtered.

"What's the problem?" Atlanta elbowed him. "I thought you said that you'd make a great leader."

"Y-yeah but, uh.." Archie pulled at his jacket. "It's different now, since we gotta rescue Jay and whatever.. Plus it's a lot of responsibility."

Atlanta touched his arm. "Hey. I think you'll do just fine. Have some confidence will ya?" Archie gulped with a nod.

"I guess. Uh... Okay. I guess while Odie does his thing, we should all go and search the city. For any hints?"

They all nodded. "It's a start." Theresa said.

"Oh no, not you." Archie clarified. "You can stay here with Odie."

"Huh? Why?" She demanded.

"You should stay here and try envisioning something, or, whatever you do. Just- try to get one of your dramatic vision moments and see if you can find out if Jay's doin alright."

Theresa, thoroughly annoyed with his description, crossed her arms and puffed. "Fine."

"Cool!" Archie got up. Then he called out to Hera. "Where are you going?"

Hera looked back. "I'm going to inform the other gods about this. Odie? Perhaps you should go to Hermes and work with him to try track down Jay?"

Odie gave a thumbs up.

"Yeah, what she said. I was gonna say that too, before she-"

"Sure you were." Atlanta breezed past him with a doting smirk.

"I was!" He followed her out, as did Herry and Neil. Theresa sat down on a pillow, crossing her legs.

"Alright then." She closed her eyes. "Here goes."

\---

Fading back into consciousness, Jay had to blink multiple times before adjusting to the warm light of the room. He looked around groggily, trying to take in any details as to where the hell he was.

 _Where… what is this? A couch? Am I on a couch? Did my friends already get me back?_ He tried to sit up, but couldn't. He looked down at his restraints, dumbfounded.

"Oh great." He felt weak, and his arms couldn't rip apart the rough rope holding him down to the couch.  
He looked up. It was a fancy, well lit ceiling. Which was strange, considering the rest of the connected walls looked like it was made of jagged stone. Almost like a cave.

"Caves… nice to know Cronus's taste in homes didn't change." He scoffed.

"Why thank you. I think I did a good job in sprucing the place up." Jay gasped as he looked further back. He was greeted by an upside down Cronus arching over him.

"Of course." Jay humphed. "What do you want?"

"Now is that any way to greet your caretaker?" Cronus feigned hurt.

"Caretaker?" Jay laughed. "You're anything but."

"You wound me Jay." Cronus walked around the couch and sat down beside him. "You see Jay, I will be your overlord for the next… mm, well I don't exactly know how long. But I can assure you, it will be for a long, long time."

"What're you saying?" Jay looked confused. Cronus didn't answer outright. Instead, he moved his hand, an orange glow encapsulating both his palm and Jay. He lifted him up from the couch, and carried him over to a nearby king's bed. Propping him down on the soft sheets gently, Cronus joined him from there.

Jay tried to roll away, but Cronus soon connected the ropes to the bedpost.  
 _Wonderful._ Jay groaned and gave up in trying to escape for the moment, and just awaited for whatever long speech Cronus was about to go off on.

 _Maybe if I just keep him going for long enough, it might be enough time for my team to come busting in to kick his butt._ Jay mused.

"You know it's always been just between you and me Jay." Cronus grinned at Jay's scowl.   
"Without you, they're practically nothing." Cronus stroked Jay's chin, gleeing in the way Jay shrank away. He shook his chin away from Cronus's grasp.

"My friends? That's not true. I may be their leader, but they're not incapable. They can handle themselves, and I know they can end you."

Cronus chuckled some more, flashing a scythe in his hand. "Ah-ah Jay. The prophecy said seven. Not six." Jay bit his lip as he eyed the weapon.

"The.. the oracle never said just the six CAN'T defeat you. Even if you do kill me, I know them. They'll never surrender. Never."

Cronus only laughed some more, unnerving Jay. "Ohoho Jay, please! Don't you think I've already fact checked that with the oracle?" Jay gulped. _Darn… guess I can't get into his head that way…_

"Besides... who ever said anything about killing?"

Jay cocked his head. "Huh? You.. you're not going to kill me?" _Not that I'm complaining or anything but…_

"As tempting as that would be, I've already tried my luck on that. If I try to or DO kill you, I know your other brats will interfere, mortal or no. Fate will have their way with you, I've already learned that."

"So.. if you've accepted that, why even bother then?" Jay was confused. "Destiny can't be altered."

"Nonono dear Jay, I DO believe I can break the prophecy. Just not… through conventional means. Tell me Jay, what sort of damage is more damning, more burdensome, than blood and bones?"

"More dangerous than... I-I don't understand. What are you trying to pull here Cronus?" Jay squinted his eyes, a suspicious edge on his voice. Cronus waved his hands up, landing them on either side of Jay's arms.

"Jay.." Cronus murmured in a singsong way. He leaned in closer, prompting Jay to snort.

"Don't say my name like that." Jay shifted, trying to sound angry and not disturbed. He was starting to get really uncomfortable. He's gotten somewhat used to Cronus's antics by now, but the way he was staring at him? All the other times he looked Cronus in the eye, it was full of hate and pure evil. This time… well it was still definitely evil, but there was something new now. There was some sort of excitement. An eagerness. And it wasn't to kill him.

"I think you'll grow to like having your name on my tongue." Cronus only moved closer. "You see Jay, I'm going to kill you, but not in the way you believe."  
Cronus let a few, long seconds tick by, just to get to Jay. He remained silent, unsure of how to reply.

Finally, Cronus spoke.  
"I'm sure you already hear this enough, but Jay. You're quite the handsome young man, aren't you?"

Jay nearly sputtered at the sudden, absurd compliment, by Cronus of all people.  
"A-uh.. wha…" He got shocked enough to just automatically respond with something sardonic.  
"G-Gee Cronus, I didn't think you swung that way."

Cronus laughed again.

"Oh, I don't. But you see…" Cronus trailed a nail down Jay's jaw, making him shiver.  
"…Lust. From power. Is blind to sex, and any gender."

His eyes widened impossibly large.

Cronus chuckled within.  
 _There. There it is._


	4. Time Sure Don't Fly By

All of the teens and gods were working hard to find Jay, but not getting an inch closer to it.

Odie called in, having his finished program locked and loaded, ready to go for any transmission Cronus might send out. But the gang continued to search the city tirelessly. They've tried nearly everything, even stirring up a little mayhem to get Cronus's attention, and Theresa did all she could to sense Jay's location, but nothing came up. Not even Neil's luck seemed to be playing a hand in their search party.

Eventually, the team trailed back to Olympus one by one, not having much fruits of their labor to show.

Archie buried his face in his hands. "This is useless! Cronus seriously didn't leave ANYTHING?"

Atlanta sighed, all sweaty from running around everywhere. "Don't beat yourself up, we all did our best." She laid down on the couch next to Neil and Theresa.

"Tell me about it." Neil smoothed out any stray hairs. "Wherever Cronus has hidden him, he's hidden him good."

"That, or he's already dead." Archie bit.

"Archie!" Theresa snapped at him.

"What? We can't exactly rule it out now can we?"

"Don't say that. I'm sure he's still alive. I can feel it." She held her hands close to her heart. Archie noised annoyance.

"You feel it? How cute. How about you tell me where you FEEL Cronus's hideout! That'd be more useful-" Atlanta yanked at Archie's ear.

"Owowow! Hey!"

Atlanta eyed him. "Ugh, stop it. You two bickering isn't going to get us anywhere y'know."

Archie settled, trying to calm down. "Sorry, I just..! I can't _believe_ we're going to have to WAIT until Cronus contacts us first! Is there seriously no other way to track him down?"

Herry came back from the dormitory with a plateful of chips and tacos, pushing the doors open with his foot. "Hey guys! Guess what day it is."

"What." Odie spoke from his screen.

"It's Taco Tuesday! Grub up guys." He threw them all to everyone. Neil jumped away.

"Eep! Sorry Herry, but tacos? Ugh, not exactly the most skin-friendly meal."

"Not to mention." Odie added through a bite of taco. "It's Friday."

The double doors opened again, with Hera walking in, followed by Chiron and Hermes. She noticed everyone's glum demeanor.

"I assume not much has been discovered?" Hera said.

"We really tried." Theresa sighed. "But, at least Odie has the program down. When Cronus does send us some sort of message, we'll be able to track the general location."

Archie grumbled. "Guess we'll have to wait till then, like sitting ducks."

Chiron trotted up, sympathetic. "I can see that you're all frustrated, but don't give up. You know Jay wouldn't."

"And don't think you'll be doing _nothing_ during our little wait for Cronus either." Hermes added with a promising smirk, floating by. "There's still no 100% guarantee that Cronus WILL contact us. He'll definitely show his face sooner or later, but with Jay? Who knows…"

"You don't think Cronus already… done away with him, do you?" Theresa gulped.

Hera shook her head. "I don't think so. Persephone already asked Hades to keep an eye out for Jay, and to stall at the gate if needed. There's been no notice from them yet."

"So that's it then. We DO have to just wait." Archie huffed.

"Not exactly." Hera laid a hand on Hermes. He waved them over to his communications room. Once everybody gathered there, he knocked against a wall twice, making an entire row of large computers fall into place.

"You all will be helping us search for Jay with these. Going about it physically won't do us much good now." He nodded towards Atlanta, who was still rubbing her calves. "This here is a map of the entire world. I normally wouldn't allow mortals to tinker with these, but I think it's safe to say that this is an exception." He turned a switch on, lighting up all the computers to a light blue shade.

"Basically, these babies can let you zoom into any place in the world, anywhere! Magical force field or no. The only thing is, it doesn't show people. It shows the ongoing physical changes due to people with every refresh, such as footprints in the sand, or even liquids such as sweat, detached from the human body. But it can't visually display any human being, nor anything physically minor on them. Stuff that moves along with people like.. well, clothes."

"Sooo how are we supposed to find Jay then?" Herry asked.

"You'll just have to get clever." Hermes shrugged. "Look for a spot that looks a lot like what an evil lair for Cronus would look like."

"Better than nothing." Archie said with a nod, taking a seat. Everybody else soon joined in, clicking away on the mouses. Odie waved his hand.

"I think I'll just stay here to work some more on the program. I'll let you know as soon as I catch a transmission. It won't come through live of course, because of our own defense field from Cronus, but I can still download it to play it for us. He's probably counting on it, and will likely send a complete file."

Hera nodded. "Hopefully we'll have found some hint before that comes to pass. Theresa?"

"Yes?" Theresa got up from her chair.

"I'd like you to go have a word with the Oracle. He's a neutral power in our battle with Cronus, and I have a feeling he likes you more than he likes him."

"So you.. want me to ask him where we could find Jay?"

"Or anything that might aid us."

"I guess I could." Theresa nodded. "I'll be right back guys. If my powers can't find Jay, I'm sure the Oracle can." She ran out, leaving everybody else to start yet another search party, only digital this time.

Hera went back out and sat down with a heavy sigh. Chiron consoled her with a pat.

"Jay's a sturdy one. He'll be able to fend for himself long enough for us to find him."

"It's not that I'm worried about. If harm were to touch him, that'd be bad enough. But now… oh, I don't know Chiron. Something just feels wrong this time."

"More wrong than Cronus potentially killing Jay as we speak?" Chiron brayed.

"Yes."

\---

 _This is a joke. This is a joke. This is a really, really twisted joke._ Jay thought to himself.  
He was still tied to the bedposts, but this time it was just his limbs. The other restraints once on his torso and neck were gone, courtesy to Cronus's magic.  
He'd seen enough porn to know where this was going, and it made his gut sink further than the pits of the Underworld.

Jay wanted to say something, anything, but every time he opened his mouth nothing came out. He didn't know how to react to this, considering it was something he never even once thought about or expected. Because why would he?!

Cronus didn't care for the silence, but enjoyed seeing the bewildered expression on Jay's face. He busied himself with dressing himself into a nice black toga again. The bed was elevated slightly on a very large, circular stair pedestal. Cronus changed from beyond it, just so Jay could hear the rustling clothes. Once finished, he came into Jay's peripheral view.

"Don't worry yourself too much Jay. I'm sure your friends will come for you soon. That is, if they haven't given up already." Cronus smirked, getting on the bed. This action made Jay panic. He tugged at the ropes, but he still felt very weak. His arms and legs trembled from the effort.

"What did you do to me?" Jay growled.

"Whatever do you mean?"

"I'm not exactly 'Hercules strong' like Herry, but I'm pretty sure I'd normally be able to rip through some rope."

Cronus simply raised a glowing hand in response. A bottle of warm, green liquid appeared out of his fingers in a flash. This bottle, Jay assumed to be the reason for his weakness. Cronus reached over to an adjacent drawer and opened the bottom third shelve. Dropping the vial inside, he pulled out a new one and set it on top of the table, closing said shelf. It was of a different color. Vibrant, cherry red.

"How cute. Blood." Jay commented.

"Funny. You'll come to see the importance of it later Jay. I HAVE done my homework on researching the human body after all." Jay wasn't sure what that entailed, but he didn't want to find out.

Cronus made sure all of his supplies were ready both on and in the top drawer. Then he turned his full attention to Jay. His deep, red eyes glossed over Jay's body. As expected, it made him squirm.

"Such a refined, well toned body. Everything about you just reeks of Greek." Cronus chuckled. "You have a strong Greek nose.. smooth, tan Greek skin, and.." Cronus reached his hand to underneath Jay, grasping his butt.  
Jay gasped.

"..a tight Greek ass. Sculpted by the gods, might I add?"

Jay arched his spine to get away from Cronus's hold. "Ugh! You-you're serious?!" He tugged at his restraints again, shouting to escape. Cronus cackled.

"Of course I'm serious Jay. Why else would I do _this_ then?" Without warning, Cronus pounced on Jay, making him "oomph!" at impact. Not sparing a second, Cronus launched the torture and smashed his lips against Jay's.

There was a muffled scream from Jay, and his eyes darted up to the ceiling or walls, looking at anywhere BUT the evil god on top of him. Right then, an "Argh!" came from Cronus as he retracted his face. He touched his lips and looked at the blood. It trickled down onto his black toga, which, didn't really make it all that visible.

Cronus only smiled as his skin healed itself. "You really should behave yourself Jay."  
Jay glared at him with dark eyes as his face shook from anger and shock. His tightly pressed lips released.

"You're sick Cronus!" He tried to spit out the taste. His arms were itching to wipe away his mouth. "What do you gain from this? Oh, gross!"

"Now you're just being downright disrespectful." Cronus rolled his eyes. "Perhaps I should bump up the pace a bit?"  
Jay snapped his jaw shut. _Aw crap.. probably shouldn't peeve him off too much._ But that didn't stop him from struggling.

He looked down in horror as Cronus's hands started to pull at Jay's shirt.

"Wha.. no." Jay kept at struggling out of the ropes, even if all it did was tire him more. "Are you kidding me… no, no way. You can't actually-"

"But I will Jay." He put his mouth close to Jay's again, not yet kissing. "And there is nothing you, or your friends can do about it. So, might as well relax Jay. Enjoy the ride."

"No, never!" Jay made another sound of disgust. He was going to say something more, but his voice hitched as Cronus summoned his scythe. He knew it wasn't to attack him.

Jay couldn't push out a single word as Cronus poked his scythe through the top of Jay's shirt, then smoothly slid the sharp point down, ripping it cleanly in half. The two flaps fell to his sides, leaving Jay's torso exposed. He shivered at the gust of fresh air.

Cronus's voice rumbled deeply, happy with Jay's reactions so far. Being on top of him, Jay could feel every tremor on his neck and ear. He shivered again, feeling goosebumps prick at his skin.

"You can't..." He couldn't bear to finish, scared beyond belief of what Cronus would confirm.

"Don't worry Jay." Cronus whispered, not rest-assuredly. "I'll be sure to take it slow. Very. Slow."

Instinctively, Jay gulped. He didn't realize his arms were shaking. _I knew Cronus was low, but I didn't think he was THIS low._ _  
_ _  
_Cronus slid out the rest of Jay's shirt _slowly_ , just as promised, leaving no fabric beneath. Then, he reached for the belt buckle and slipped the pants off. It took everything in Jay not to scream out. He would've, but knowing Cronus, something told him that they were far, far away from anybody's ears. And even if they weren't, no doubt would there be a sound-canceling spell cast on the room.

Cronus could probably feel it, but his heartbeat was racing by the second now.

"Being rather silent now, are we?" Cronus smirked. Jay stared at him defiantly, remaining tongue tied.

"That's fine. I'm sure you'll be plenty loud soon enough." He chuckled as Jay grimaced. Cronus continued to strip Jay down, finally stopping at his boxers. Everything else was tossed carelessly to the floor, mostly in tatters.

 _Jerk._ _  
_ _  
_"Now Jay, I know you possess good endurance and resilience, but just HOW much is something we'll have to find out."

Cronus rubbed his coarse fingers against Jay's bulge, lightly. Tantalizingly. Almost tickling him.  
Jay wasn't expecting something so.. gentle. It made him want to vomit. He bit his inner cheek and kept everything inside. Eyes shut, the only sign of stimulation was Jay's shaking abdomen. He couldn't stop the jerky flinches to every soft stroke.

After several long minutes of solitude rubbing, the tickling starting to fade away, Cronus finally stopped and slipped in his hand under the thin fabric wordlessly.

"N-no! Shit!" Jay shook against the restraints with all his might, but to no avail. He squirmed, trying to back away from the touch and into the solid wood behind him.

"Goodness Jay! Profanity." Cronus grinned. "I believe this calls for a punishment."

"Punishment..?"

"Why yes! Though, many humans wouldn't quite see it as a punishment really. Reward or punishment, you can take it however you want." Cronus leaned into Jay's face. He scrunched up his nose and closed his eyes, thinking it to be another kiss.

Cronus took in Jay's face for a second, before opening his mouth and slithering a long tongue onto Jay's neck. He gasped again, desperately trying not to let a sound slip out. The wet tongue expertly licked across his entire neck, trailing up to his ear. Jay let a whimper escape, his gut pummeling as Cronus had found a sensitive spot.

Cronus relished in the reaction, eager to push out more. Even that sole sound alone was enough to spring his dick higher, and he tasted the ear ferociously, ending it in a moderately hard bite. Jay yelped.

"No! Stop Cronus, this is beneath even you."

"Is it though?" Cronus lazily trailed his long tongue down to Jay's collarbone. Jay's body tightened frigidly.

"Y-you can't go any further. Stop, _right now._ " He demanded, voice betraying his fear. Cronus erupted in peals of laughter.

"Pahahah! Please Jay. This isn't even the start of the beginning." He pressed his tongue against Jay's nipple.

"Agh!" Jay tried to wiggle out. "No! Urgh!"

Cronus's tongue swirled around the light nipple quickly, in between patterns of him sucking and kissing it. Jay's stomach felt sicker and sicker by the second. From one nipple to the next, Cronus kept at it until he felt satisfied. Then, with a snap of his fingers, Jay's underwear slipped off and teleported to the rest of Jay's hopelessly ripped clothes.

 _Of course he uses his powers for the underwear._ Jay tried to close his legs, reeling from the breeze through his "parts", but got nowhere. Cronus shifted himself further down Jay's body, and grabbed the limp penis in his large hands. Jay's chest surged forward in protest. He pinched his eyes shut, unable to look.

This ended up backfiring though, as he got to feel much more. Already Jay was fairly sensitive since he hasn't masturbated in a long time. He was regretting not having done it with Theresa, because now his virginity was going to be taken by… Cronus.

The god was steadily pumping his fist, mechanically stroking the soft foreskin up and down. Jay set his mind to think of something else. His training, sailing, football, whatever. It worked for a few minutes, but he couldn't stop the inevitable growing heat down at his groin. A swirling mix of burning, sizzling pleasure began to collect in the tip of his cock. Jay shook his head, barely managing to stay quiet.

All the quietness must have made Cronus somewhat impatient, because the pace suddenly got a whole lot faster. Jay's eyes snapped open. He was embarrassed to see his penis much harder than before. It was twitching for release, and with the way Cronus kept pumping it faster, it was getting there.

Precum leaked out, and once it did, the handjob went by much more easily. There was more pleasure with every pump and touch. Jay felt a need to whine, but he kept it suppressed in his throat.

_I can't give that psycho what he wants…_

But it was getting harder and harder not to make a sound. Fast forward five minutes, and Jay's cock was now undeniably, fully hard. It stuck up sorely, pulsing red.

Somewhat proud of his progress, Cronus went quickly again. Little escaped eeks filled the air, with the background noise of a distant waterfall. When Cronus leaned in to lick the slit of the penis, Jay let out a strained mewl, which snapped him back to his full senses. Not that it lasted too long.

Jay was appalled to realize he'd been releasing puppy-like whines for the past who knows how long, of which Cronus had been enjoying. But he couldn't stop it. They just kept flowing out. To attempt to stop his noises, Jay tried to curse at Cronus instead.

"Fu- fuck you Cronus. Mm, don't d-do it." Jay breathed out.

"Do what?" Cronus ignored the curse and went a little faster, his hand now thinly wet. Delicious sounds of squelching grew louder.

"Don't.. f-f-finish it." Jay bit his tongue. His ribs were now visibly heaving as he was feeling the handjob coming to an end. He was getting really close.  
"No, no please." Jay panted. "Stop. Stop now, oh fuck. Please."

"Did I hear a please?" Cronus grinned. "Well then, how could I refuse?" Cronus stopped abruptly, hand still closing around the tip. Jay sighed with relief and tried to stuff the disappointment down. He was teetering right on the edge of jubilation, and a hollow feeling carved into his gut. He had to reel it all back in.

Of course, Cronus didn't give him much break time. He floated on over a bottle filled with a clear, glassy fluid. One look was all it took for Jay to realize it was lube. Another layer of terror dawned on him, knowing that if Cronus truly did intend to go all the way, penetration was waiting for him right around the corner.

Cronus raised both of his hands, rustling the ropes. The ropes around Jay's legs rearranged themselves. They waved and tied to the higher parts of the bed post, lifting Jay up a little. Some strings of rope slithered around his knees, and pulled close to the frame.   
Now, Jay's legs were bent and restrained all the way back, spreading everything wide open. Before, with his legs on the mattress, at least his hole was still concealed. Now, it was exposed for all to see, making Jay feel extremely revealed and embarrassed. The whole time, he was murmuring terrified "no"s all throughout the process, only stopping when settled into the new position.

Cronus opened the bottle of lube and poured out a generous amount on his fingers. Then, he raised it over Jay's ass.

"Nng-ah!" Jay recoiled from the cold lube as it squeezed out the tube onto his penis. It dripped over to his asshole, pooling. No matter how much he wiggled, he couldn't break himself free from the ropes, even though he felt a little stronger than before. The potion's effects may be fading, but who's to say Cronus also didn't somehow enhance the ropes too? Jay was starting to feel more and more hopeless.

"Cronus!" Jay yelped just as Cronus was about to touch his wet, puckered hole. He looked over Jay's raised legs curiously.

"Please, don't…"

"You'll have to be more specific than that Jay." He smirked. Jay seethed inside. _Gods, I hate him._

"Don't.. put your fingers in." Jay gulped. He awaited for a response nervously. Cronus pretended to think about it, then gave a shit-eating smile.

"Request denied." And one thick finger poked inside. Jay screamed in a wail, struggling against the ropes.

"No! Nonono wait, hold on!" It squeaked all the way inside, to the base of the finger, his asshole devouring it all. "Ah!"

Already soaking wet himself, Cronus rubbed his other fingers against the oozing lube on Jay's perineum. Then he inserted two additional fingers, stretching out the rim of Jay's butthole.

"Whooa-!" Jay gasped again. "O-Ow, no Cronus, stop! Fuck, it hurts!" The three fingers audibly squelched in and out, in and out, stretching--but not quite tearing--it further.

"Now let's see.. where was that lovely little spot..?" Cronus pushed in his fingers even further, Jay's cries shrieking in response, until his middle finger brushed by the "happy button". Pleased to have found it so soon, Cronus retracted all his fingers and Jay sighed shakily.

Cronus traced his wet fingers along Jay's thighs and ass as if it were a canvas. Jay couldn't help the quaking that followed. Cronus squirted out some more lube, onto his cock this time, and rubbed it around thickly. Jay saw this, and shook his head once more.

"No, please." Jay weakly protested, knowing that he wouldn't listen anyway. "Don't- AHH!"

Jay didn't shout because of any penetration, he shouted because of how thick Cronus's cock felt against his entrance. It was so blunt and large, how on _earth_ was it supposed to go inside? Jay tried tightening up his asshole, like a shut gate, but as Cronus began to shove it in bit by bit, he realized it would only hurt more. Being torn between remaining stubborn against Cronus, and preventing more pain from getting his asshole shredded, he gave in.  
With a depressed surrender, Jay relaxed his muscles open. The knob of the penis entered, just fitting through. Jay whimpered, too upset to curse at him again.

"Good boy Jay." Cronus laughed, patting Jay's ass. "Knew you would give in sooner or later." Jay tried to give him the bitterest look possible.  
Slowly, the entire length of the penis made its way in. Jay yelped here and there, reacting to the shots of pain. Then amidst all the discomfort, there was a sudden, deep bloom of something else. It was a curious little burst of pleasure, as Cronus leaned his entire cock in and pushed the weight of it against Jay's prostate.

"A-ahh! Wha-?" Jay looked down questionably. "What was..?"

"That, Jay, was your prostate." _Oh.  
_  
"Now, let's see what you can do." He slapped a hand against Jay's ass hard, making him squawk in surprise.

Cronus moved in and out, rhythmically. Jay whined at the constant stretch, but that eventually disappeared as his body adjusted. He felt so ridiculously filled, the enormous mass inside him plunging far within, and pushing hard into his prostate. Jay wish he could deny it, but he started to feel more and more pleasure.

"Amazing.." Cronus groaned, thrusting into Jay faster, harder. "It's so tight. Brand new." Jay couldn't keep it in any longer, especially not after Cronus began to stroke his penis again.   
The pumps on his penis matched with every slap heard when Cronus rammed his entire cock inside him. Lewd noises were aplenty now, and Jay was dripping precum all over himself, forming a puddle on his abs. Jay's tongue stuck out unconsciously, as it stretched out in ecstasy.

 _It feels.. incredible. Oh my gods, it feels-!_ Jay internally strifed. _I can't, I can't let myself loose like this! But…_

Jay's hips started to circulate. His legs were stretching wider themselves as he felt himself coming closer and closer. And he _wanted_ it.

If his hands weren't tied up, he would've knocked himself upside the head.

 _No! I won't. I can't…_ But pleasure soon clouded his mind. _Fuck… But.. then again… he's going to finish till the end anyway, right? Instead of ending it as a guilty sensation, maybe I should just… ughh, no!_

He kept on resisting against it inside, but slowly his body gave way. He couldn't stop his moans inside anymore. He felt so hot, like he was radiating a burning fire from inside. His cock was rock hard again, and his ass felt sensationally good every time Cronus slammed into him.

"O-ohh, fuck." Jay licked the air, losing himself. "Mmm.."

Cronus leaned in between Jay's shaky legs, chest to chest. He flicked his tongue lightly against Jay's neck.

"Enjoying it Jay?" Jay continued to moan. Cronus chuckled. "So long as you don't bite again, I can give that flailing tongue of yours something to do."

He kissed Jay again, mouth agape wide open, and pressed against the lips tightly. His long tongue swirled in with Jay's seamlessly, occasionally throat fucking him. Jay choked, but kept going, licking and swallowing. Cronus took this as a good sign for a future blowjob.

After some more time of this, Jay broke away from the kiss.

"Hah-I'm gonna.."

"Wait now Jay, I'm nearly there too." Cronus laughed.  
With a grunt, he began to thrust into Jay impossibly fast, three per second. Jay's voice, though scrambled from the rapid fucking, moaned louder and louder.

"Ah-hah!" Jay's shame wasn't able to keep up with the dizzying pleasure. "Shit, shit like that- so ffast, nng!" His tongue was flopping out now, and his vocal cords were all open.

Cronus too, grew louder. "Ungh, I'm-" He slammed into Jay's red ass repeatedly, finally stopping in a final thrust. He leaned his entire body in for this one, groaning as he came inside Jay. Thick, voluminous amounts of white cum flooded inside the softened hole. Jay felt warm, wishing more of it to force its way inside him. He had already came, just seconds before Cronus. His semen ejaculated out across his chest and face as Cronus kept pumping his dick furiously, with equal fucking.

Finally, after a long minute of panting, both of their delicious peaks slowly passed. Cronus slid out of Jay, making him whine. Soon after, a waterfall of white cum burst out of Jay's asshole. It oozed out continuously; Jay felt and heard every erotic drop as he emptied himself out. It was a hefty amount.  
Cronus scooped some of it up and served it to Jay's mouth. His tongue was still feeling lustfully hungry for something to slurp on, so he didn't bite down on Cronus's fingers as it were shoved inside. It was surprisingly tasteless, with just a hint of bitter salt.

Cronus, incredibly satisfied, petted Jay on the head. This helped to move Jay out of his foggy state of pleasure a bit. He looked down at himself, body splayed with cum, his legs still tied wide open. His dick was starting to die down, and as he peered up to see his restrained arms, he noticed they were red with marks.

It felt amazing, but Jay also felt an _immense_ amount of shame.  
 _  
I… I can't believe I let myself enjoy it so much. It felt good but.. no! I can't let myself think that. I can't like it, how could I?_

Cronus caressed Jay's face, wiping some of the semen off.

"You've pleased me Jay." He smirked as Jay looked away. He forced his chin back to face him. Cronus moved forward, his lips next to Jay's ear.  
"I didn't think you would love it so much. Such an easy slut." Jay breathed shakily, unsure why that statement made him feel turned on. His penis, though down, twitched from the dirty words.

"And don't think this is over." Cronus studied Jay's eyes. They were conflicted between guilt and pure, inescapable pleasure. They were full of thought, but also in a daze from his recent coming. But best of all: They looked hopeless. It wasn't fully broken, but Jay did already accept it partially by subconsciously playing an involved role. It was all falling into place.

And maybe it had to do with the fact that Cronus already fed him some aphrodisiacs before he gained consciousness, but he doesn't need to know that...

He grinned, cleaning up all the mess with a wave of his fingers. All the wetness was gone, except for the sultry cum still inside Jay. He suddenly felt very clean all over, the cooling sweat from before having all but vanished. His arms and thighs however, still felt sore from the action.  
Jay's eyes widened in shock as Cronus levitated a couple more items from the drawer. They looked like toys.

"We're just getting started."


	5. A Cracked Watch

Unbeknownst to Jay, his team was doing everything they could to try and track him down. Both in Hermes' communication room, and in the busy streets of New Olympia.

Theresa walked up to the oracle's magazine stand, waving. The oracle perked up, slipping his glasses off.

"Why Theresa, what a nice surprise."

"Hi. I'm uh, here for a favor. But you probably knew that already didn't you?"

"Hmhm."The oracle chuckled. "I'll just humor you and say that I didn't. So what is it that you want?"

"Jay's gone missing and we're all certain it was Cronus's doing. I don't suppose you could tell me where they are right now?" Theresa smiled.

"I'm an oracle, not a free information box." He muttered between sips of coffee. "But I _am_ obligated to give information to whomever requests it. So let's see."

He clasped his hands together and formed a circle, a crystal ball screen appearing between them. He brought it up close to his eyes. Peering into it, he saw…

"A wall."

"A wall?" Theresa tried to look into the sphere.

"Yes, a wall. How quaint." He clapped his hands back together. "It appears to me that Cronus has concentrated much of his other magical barriers all into this one."

"So… we could find his other hideouts, but not the ones he's keeping Jay at?"

"Afraid so."

Theresa groaned, dejected. "Great."

The oracle hummed. "Look, I may not be able to just give away Cronus's spot, but I can tell you the future. How about you ask me a.. _different_. Question."

Theresa looked up, thinking. "Ooh right. Okay. Can you tell me if.. Jay's okay?"

The oracle shook his head. "Something else. I can't see Jay right NOW. But…"

Theresa snapped her fingers. "Oh! Okay, uh.. can you tell me if Jay is _going_ to be alright?"

The oracle closed his eyes for a moment, before flashing it wide open, a galaxy behind it. "I see…"

"Yes? Yes?" Theresa leaned in.

The oracles brows furrowed, and so did Theresa's. "W-what is it? Is he dead?!"

"No." The oracle shook his head slowly. "But I fear something worse has tampered with his mind."

"...Worse?" Theresa gulped.

"Jay.. is broken."

"Broken? As in, like, his bones?"

The oracle blinked hard, coming back to. He slid his sunglasses back on. "No. His spirit. I felt his soul being completely crushed."

"Huh?" This wasn't what Theresa expected at all. "What's that supposed to.."

"Sorry, it's all I can tell you." The oracle shrugged.

Theresa twisted her long hair, frustrated. "Oh, what am I gonna tell the team? Archie was right, we really DO just have to wait then.."

"Do not fear about that."

"Hm?"

"Cronus will absolutely send you a message." The oracle chuckled.

Theresa took it, grateful. "Alright. Thank you. Wish us luck!" She waved and ran off with a turn. The oracle relaxed into his chair, grabbing his cup of joe.

"You'll need it." He muttered.

Just then, she ran right back, nearly startling him.

"Erm, I don't suppose you could jot down all of Cronus's other hideouts then? Now that they're unhidden and all."

He smirked.

\---

Jay was so tired. And Cronus was already preparing for round two?! He couldn't take it.

"What is..?" He looked at the pile of junk Cronus was heaping onto the bed. It was a spacious bed, but it still took up a decent corner. Cronus held up one toy, a vibrator. He eyed Jay evilly.

"You humans sure got busy. I had no idea there were so many of these items." Jay gulped.

"You can't mean.."

"That I'm going to try all the ones I've gathered? Why yes, yes of course. I didn't bring in ALL of them, as they were too many and some of them were.. a bit bizarre." He rolled his eyes. "But I'm sure you'll just love the ones I picked out Jay. Starting with this."

Cronus held a mini fleshlight/vibrator in hand. It wrapped only down to the top of the penis, and had an expensive vibrator inside. He was about to put it on Jay, but before he could, a foot came flying into Cronus's cheek.

"NO!" Jay yelled, not being able to handle Cronus moving onto him again so soon. He managed to recover enough strength in his legs to break one out of the ropes and kick Cronus in the face. It was incredibly satisfying, but Jay soon came to regret it once he saw the look on Cronus's face.

His crimson eyes pulsed as he glowered over Jay. His hand formed into a fist. Bright luminescence emitted from his hand, then onto Jay's free leg, and the god's face came dangerously close to Jay's. Through bared teeth Cronus growled,

"I see that you still have a bit of resistance in you." He tightened his hold on Jay's leg, making him cry out. Cronus snatched the bottle with red liquid inside, and popped off the cork with his thumb.

"I was hoping I could have a little more fun before resorting to this when your body becomes completely numb." Cronus magically got ahold of Jay's chin and mouth too.

"Though, I suppose the restraints were a bit excessive, hm? From here on out, I won't bind you." His eyes flashed. "Much."

The ropes containing Jay vanished with a poof. Jay looked around, bewildered. But before he could flee or throw any punches, Cronus pried his mouth open and shoved the vial in, making Jay sputter in surprise.  
He grasped Jay's hair and pulled it back so that his mouth would be facing up. The bottle opening was already well into his throat, and he poured the entire thing in.  
Jay coughed, trying to spit it out, but it was too late. Most of it already had went down his esophagus.

With the last gulp, Cronus let go Jay and sat back to watch. Jay wiped away at his mouth, aghast.

"What was that?!" It tasted, strangely, like nothing.

"You'll soon find out."

As the serum settled in Jay's body, he rapidly began to feel its effects. A dull warmth lightly brushed his core, pelvis area, and his whole upper torso. Jay touched his face, startled at how hot his cheeks were. He was blushing from head to toe.

"What's it doing to me?" Jay shook, unable to concentrate on fighting Cronus or finding a way to escape. His mind, it became like oil. Slippery and hard to grasp. He was still able to take in details and think, but now all of his thoughts were very… lust centric.

"No, no.." Jay grabbed his head. Suddenly, a powerful wave of pleasure pulsed through his entire body. It rippled deeply through his every nerve. He was startled, and his back fell onto the bed. Cronus leaped soon after, on top of him again. Jay's hands gripped at Cronus's surrounding arms weakly.

"What was _that_." His breath was starting to shallow already. Cronus's voice rumbled.

"Just a little something I brewed up to.. help get you in the mood. Normally, it would just be a couple of drops for one serving, but you earned my wrath. Hope you enjoy."

"You… you fucker." Jay's voice became haggard and strained. He shakily looked down to his throbbing penis, dismayed at its miraculous revival, back to pushing against his abdomen stiffly.

"This potion of mine.. will enhance my every touch. Every stroke." Cronus wrapped his fingers around Jay's penis, eliciting a gasp.

"Every lick." He bent over and tasted the overflowing precum from Jay's dick. It made him throw himself back onto the blankets, his arms stretching upward. His fingers twisted at the sensation.

"Everything." Cronus smirked, before taking Jay's entire rod into his mouth, throatfucking him quickly. Jay screamed.

"Cronus!" Jay's back arched up, his legs immediately opening up. "Holy- agh! Oh my gods-!" He groaned as Cronus sucked him off hungrily. Jay's mouth was slack, suddenly getting an urge to lick something, anything. After some more sucking, Jay came into Cronus's mouth. White semen leaked out of Cronus's lips, and he spit it out to the floor.

"Very naughty of you Jay." He tsked. He shuffled forward until Jay's face was in between Cronus's knees. "I think you ought to return the flavor."

Devoid of any embarrassment, or any real consciousness of who he was staring up to, Jay eagerly opened his mouth. Cronus grinned as he shoved his entire penis in and started to fuck Jay's mouth.

Jay choked at first, but quickly got accustomed to it, slurping and licking it all around. Cronus grunted, head over the clouds. Soon, he too came into Jay's mouth.

He grabbed Jay by the neck and bumped his forehead against Jay's own. Jay's cheeks were full with Cronus's juice, one thick finger pushed against his plump lips.

"You know. What to do." Cronus tightened his hold onto Jay's neck before releasing it. Jay leaned back, and swallowed it all. His tongue, layered and sticky, stuck out. He lapped his tongue out, looking to Cronus with hazed eyes.

"There's a good Jay." Cronus moved closer and kissed him deeply, both tongues mixing together noisily. Jay's dick twitched all throughout their makeout, still throbbing strong. After five whole minutes of this, Cronus decided to resume and drew away from the kiss. Jay panted and latched his tongue onto Cronus's hand desperately.

"That's more like it." Cronus shoved his fingers in as he readied the vibrator with his other hand. With a little bit of magic, he fitted it snugly onto Jay's penis, then withdrew the fingers from Jay's tongue.

"Now I don't suppose you'd mind a little bit of bondage again?" Jay shook his head lazily.  
"Wonderful." He cackled. "Turn around why don't you? Bend down and show off your pretty little ass, hm?"

Jay obeyed, swiveling himself around and laying down like a dog. His butt pointed upwards, wagging. His asshole was still wet inside from Cronus's previous load, and he opened and closed his hole, as if to beg for more. His legs were trembling from how sensitive everything felt to him. Even the dormant vibrator on his penis, to the soft sheets of the bed embracing his skin, was made to seem like _so much_. Jay was overwhelmed to say in the least. His vision wasn't clouded at all, but his judgement sure as heck was.

Cronus swiftly tied together Jay's hands behind his back. Once secured, Cronus grabbed a handful of Jay's soft ass. Jay moaned in response, pushing back. Remote control in hand, Cronus turned it to the first level with a click. The vibrator began to do its job, buzzing against the tip of Jay's penis. His body quivered, ecstatic.

"Mmf.. more..." Jay moaned.

"Quite the greedy one aren't you?" Cronus remarked, but complied as he pushed the dial all the way to the max. Four clicks sounded and the vibrator immediately sped up. It rubbed against the tip rapidly, almost erratic. It burned, making Jay yell.

Cronus pumped his own cock a few times, before entering into Jay's hole again. Despite being loosened up from before, it still felt tight to Cronus with every thrust. Jay yelped at the sudden intrusion.  
He found the prostate again without a problem, and his long cock stabbed into it harshly. Jay's penis streamed out a waterfall of precum, spoiling the blankets. Cronus held up three vibrator eggs, and promptly inserted them all into Jay's behind during a pause. They clacked inside the moist hole as Cronus kept going.

Not bothering to press any buttons, Cronus snapped his fingers and turned them all on at once, again set to the maximum intensity.

Jay's moans began to stammer, his mind torn apart with all the different sensations, unable to focus. His toes trembled, and he screamed every time Cronus lunged in, the vibrators prodding against his prostrate roughly. Cronus leaned over and began to massage Jay's nipples.

He was too overwhelmed. Unaware of it, his eyes began to water and droplets fell onto the pillows. He couldn't take it all, and with a shudder, he cummed twice into the vibrator wrap. It dripped onto the sheets, but his hard on remained.

Cronus groaned, moving his hands to Jay's jiggling ass. He slapped it soundly, before squeezing it tight and holding on as he slammed into the pink hole even harder.

"Ahh, Cronus!" Jay shouted. "Yes fuck, Cronus~! Cronus!"

At that, Cronus slapped into Jay faster and faster, until he unloaded into Jay's ass once again. It was congested with cum, and it filled Jay up with warm again. He felt so full, his ass already teeming with the lavish liquid, and his voice was patterned with sobs and gasps, unable to handle so much feeling. His butt pointed upward, trembling. Cronus picked up a buttplug and shoved it in, making Jay choke. The hot semen inside him swirled around with every movement, and the large plug kept it in there.

Jay grunted, shaking his ass some more, before lying down flat with a plop, exhausted. Cronus rolled Jay over so that he was on his back again. The vibrators, Jay realized, were still on. Both the ones trapped inside his ass, so conveniently pushed against his prostate, and the one on his dick.

The humming was loud, and it only made Jay wetter. Cronus cleaned himself up, draping himself fully in his black robes again. He re-positioned himself so that he was sitting down next to Jay, who was still convulsing from the continuous vibration and pleasurable heat. He was sweating, burning up.

Cronus stroked Jay's jaw, pleased. "Now, I need to go and do some.. business. I'll return soon enough, but until then, you're going to stay here and wait. Understood?"

"A-ah!" Jay spasmed as he came again, the cum running down his penis, to all over his body. His ass cheeks were laced with dripping cum already, and the sticky liquids pooled beneath it.

"C-cronus, wait. The v-v-vibrators.." Jay's arms struggled to sit up, unsuccessful.

"I don't see why they should be off." Cronus replied simply.

"You.. can't just leave me like this." Jay whimpered, almost keening. "It feels so.. it's all so- too much. I can't.."

"Oh don't sell yourself short Jay! I'm sure you'll be able to handle it." He chuckled. "And just to make sure you don't run off.." Cronus summoned some rope again, and tied Jay's legs up, as well as his wrists. The knees bent, they were tied to be eagle-spread wide open, juices streaming down. Much like before, only even wider.

"Nng- nAAH!" Jay jolted, cumming again. Cronus's ears milked on the sound. "Please Cronus! I-I can't-"

"But of course you can!" Cronus laughed, getting closer to him once more. He licked at Jay's ear, making him moan loudly, and murmured.  
"You don't have a choice." He walked away, down the platform, and to a table on the other side of the cavern. He raised up a hologram screen, motioning it with his finger. He could still hear Jay's lewd moans and cries in the background, so he snapped his fingers. A long strip of fabric slithered its way to Jay's face, and wrapped around his mouth securely.

"Mmm? Mmf!" Jay shook his head, shuddering as he felt his penis about to come again. He was soaking wet. His flesh was coated in sweat and cum. His hair was matted to his forehead, but there was nothing he could do about it. All he could really do, was focus on his spread legs and blushing cock.

"So sorry Jay, but you'll need to keep quiet for a little bit. I've a call to make." Cronus smirked, a glint in his eye. He mumbled to himself while readying his camera.

"I'll just need to broadcast a coded video. Only the titans will be able to find it and watch." He clicked on the screen a few more times. Then, he raised up a small grey camera.

"Hope you aren't camera shy Jay." Cronus called out, walking closer with the recorder, laughing louder with every step.

\---

Theresa returned to the school, greeting the others with good and bad news.

"Let's have the good news first!" Herry called. Theresa flipped out a sheet of paper.

"Well, apparently Cronus has concentrated all of the protective shields from his other hideouts, into the one with Jay. So I was able to get a list of them." She waved it. Odie snatched it away.

"No way! Awesome, I'll bookmark these ASAP."

"But then that leads into the bad news.." Atlanta nudged. Theresa sighed.

"He couldn't tell me where Jay was presently. All he could say was that.. his spirit was going to be crushed."

"His spirit?" Archie asked. "What does that mean?"

"I'm not exactly sure? The oracle said something about him being broken. But not his body."

Hera muttered. "Oh dear, that can't be good…"

Theresa brushed her hair out the way. "So, how about you guys? Any luck?"

"Ugh, no. Which is completely outrageous." Neil shook his head with a flip of his hair. "Do you know how boring it is to click through hundreds of sinister-looking caves? I did find one good looking one, but it looked way too homey for a supervillain. Besides, all I saw was a wet bed with the blankets moving." Neil switched out his golden mirror. "Can we take a break now?"

"This is impossible!" Archie groaned. "If Neil can't find the cave by chance, then how will we ever? It could be anywhere."

"We cannot give up." Hera voiced.

"Err, I dunno." Herry said.

"Herry!" Theresa gasped, shocked.

"No no! I didn't mean that we should stop searching for him. But maybe we should stop searching for him THIS way. How about we all just, take a snackie break first?"

"Sounds good to me!" Neil agreed.

"But then what other way is there to look for Jay?" Atlanta got out from the chair. Everybody shrugged.

Hera sighed. "We can reconvene after the break. I'm sure we al-"

"Guys!" Odie cried out. "I got something!"

Archie zoomed over first, being the closest to him. "No way, is Cronus sending out something already?"

"I think so. But I got to decode it first. There's a lot of security locks in here, and they all have something to do with us and the greek gods."

In no time at all, all the questions had been answered by Odie, courtesy to the team's contribution. The message beeped a few times, before unlocking. All that was visible was a pitch black rectangle, presumably the video, and a play button below it.  
That's it.

"Well isn't this format fancy." Odie mused.


	6. An Upside Down Clock

Jay laid flat on the ruined bed sheets, remaining very still. He was warm from the aftermath of it all, but he still felt better than before.

After what seemed like forever, Cronus had finally turned off all the vibrators, and set them aside. The plug was removed too. He was left tied to the posts, but least his legs weren't being pulled back anymore.

He felt… as if he was eaten away at. As if somebody took a great big chomp out of his core, like an apple. Jay wanted to sleep. Maybe if he slept, then he would wake up back in his own bed, and this all would've been some freaky dream.

But after ten minutes of nothing but lying there, staring up at the cave's expanse, he knew that he was no waking up from this nightmare.

The effects of that.. potion, wore off eventually. There were still some lingering touches, here and there, that made Jay gasp. Like phantoms of everything he'd just been through, compounded to one. But for the most part, the worst of it rode off after roughly.. two hours? Three?

Time was hard to tell down here, having no clock or any sort of indication (which, honestly, is rich coming from the god of time), but he'd been sure he wasn't here for more than a full day.

Jay sighed, wondering for the umpteenth time, why _._ _Why is he doing this?_

If there were any sign that this were the storm to come, he hadn't picked it up. For the moment though, all he could do was worry. Not for his own health really, but for what Cronus could (and likely would) do.

He had recorded him. He recorded everything. From Jay's face during a double orgasm (which he didn't even know was possible), to his lewd words crying out for Cronus to do _something_ about his aching cock.  
He shook his head in tireless worry, knowing who he would send it to.

Jay could at least be rest assured it wouldn't go to his family, but at this point, his friends had become a whole new family to him as well. He was terrified at the prospect of them seeing him like this. So… out of it. And so clearly _very_ into what Cronus was doing to him.

Surely, if they saw it, they would assume that this wasn't Jay. Not the Jay they knew, and that he was under some kind of influence. But, and another ripple of shame went over him as he noted that, even before the potion, he was.. well, while he definitely wasn't happy and he wanted out, there was still a guilty part of him that actually _enjoyed_ it. He enjoyed the pleasure later on, and it was that factoid that made him want to rip his hair out.

Resigned, and feeling completely cornered, he had agreed to Cronus's sudden deal in return of not sending the videos to the team. Jay knew it was stupid, and really when has Cronus ever kept his word? But he also couldn't just agree with having said recordings be sent out to them. He wouldn't be able to stand it.

So instead, Cronus filmed another video of Jay sending a message instead. Jay was just recovering after Cronus had freed him of the sex toys. His hands were tied behind his back, but he was sitting up. Behind him, only a dark cave wall could be seen from the camera's perspective.

Cronus had him send a message of how he was "doing okay" and that "Cronus is only keeping me as a bargain chip" and "don't worry, don't give in". Stuff like that. But it was incredibly difficult to do when Cronus too, was sitting on the bed, rubbing at Jay's dick with his foot. Still, he thought he'd done a good job hiding it. He was thankful for that, though, his shirt was still off…  
 _I just hope they don't catch on to anything._

In exchange, Cronus said he wouldn't send the videos, so long as Jay were to stay with him for a month without a single complaint. He was puzzled by this request at first, it seemed bizarre and out of the blue, but he took it. It's not like Cronus wasn't going to continue having him here anyway. He just had to not do anything too rebellious, and it'll be okay. They won't see the video.

His freedom on the other hand, Cronus did not mention. _Of course he didn't._ Jay groaned. All he could do is hope that his team will find him soon, and that he could hold out until then.

He really didn't want to have them come in to see him naked, or worse, caught _in the act_ , but he'll just have to cross that bridge when he gets there.

_If I get there._

Jay really, really hoped he'll be rescued ASAP. Because a month more of this? He wasn't sure if he'd be able to take it.

A sound from beyond his vision pulled him away from his thoughts. He didn't dare move. Rather, he closed his eyes pretending to have been knocked out.

After a couple seconds of silence, he heard movement to his left. His breathing seized at the thought of Cronus coming back to do more _again_ , but he stayed as frozen as he could.

A moment's pause. Then rustling.

The bed shifted. Cronus had got on, much to Jay's terror.

_Fuck, not again. At least have me drink the potion again so I won't be the one in control. By now, I think the potion's enhancement is fully gone._

It took everything in Jay not to flinch when he felt an arm wrap slither around his waist. He could feel Cronus's lips brush against Jay's abdomen, trailing further down, and down, and down…

But nothing happened. Nothing but heavy breathing could be felt near his hip.

_Is he… sleeping? Are you shitting me?_

Jay cautiously opened his eyes, letting a breath slowly out. Yep, Cronus was sleeping. He didn't even know that gods had to sleep.

He wasn't sure what else to do, but to try and fall asleep as well. He hushed his mind, since what's done was done, and he eventually was able to drift off to sweet sleep. Wasn't too hard, considering how exhausted he was.

Cronus moved, opening his shifty eyes once he was sure Jay was softly snoring. He hadn't really been asleep either.  
He also figured, as time when on by, that he could always try to pull some good old fashioned Stockholm's syndrome with Jay. Manipulating him to think that Cronus was his only option. But that was only a possibility, and a low one at that. For now, he'd decided to use kind or neutral acts sparingly, in a way to mess with Jay's head further.  
  
Truth be told, he had been just making stuff up as he went. There were just too many different, tasty options to choose from. Cronus chuckled lowly. He didn't know that this entirely new method would've been so enjoyable. His mind was constantly buzzing with things he could do, but all of those ideas predominately included Jay being fucked to oblivion.

His cock slowly started to get riled up with the idea again. _Relentless little devil._ Cronus smirked. Something about having the stamina of a god, might be involved here.

Never being one to resist his temptations, he rose up over Jay, slowly stroking him in different erogenous zones he'd learned about. Then, a notion struck him.

_I'll fuck him in his sleep, every time he tries to._

Cronus thought it brilliant. Of course, he would first wait until Jay had gotten.. what was a decent amount for humans.. seven? Sure, seven hours. He wouldn't want him to be passing out in the middle of his torture after all. No, he wanted him to remember and savor every second of it all.  
But after that, he would make sure that the first sensation Jay gets from waking up everyday, would be his cock burrowed deeply into his ass. A perfect mindfuck, in every sense of the word.

Eager, he got to work on beginning this plan right away.

\---

Odie clicked on the video sent to them. It took a moment, before Jay's face and upper bust made its way onto the screen. Theresa sighed.

"Oh thank goodness he's alright."

Hera held up a hand. "Now wait just a second.."

Jay looked to be staring very intently at the camera. His emotion was… indecipherable. If he was trying to hide anything, he was doing a good job.

 _"Hey guys."_ Hera made a grim face. There were no sign of bruises or any other injury on him, but he just sounded worn out.

_"It's me, and I know you're probably all out there trying to look for me.. I hope."_

"What does he mean 'I hope'? Of course we're searchi- we've been doing it nonstop!" Archie huffed. Odie waved his hand to _hush_.

 _"B-but ah…"_ His face contorted into.. something, briefly, but it went back to normal. _"Instead of spending your time and resources searching for me.. I want you all to do something else:_

 _Stay strong. You won't be able to find where I am, heck even I don't know. But from what I can tell, it's well hidden.  
_ _I'm fine, so don't worry about that. Cronus is only really keeping me here as a bargain chip, so if he offers you anything.. just don't give in. I'll be okay, alright? See you soon enough."_

And with that, the short video ended.

"That's.." Odie began. The others looked at him to continue. "That's.. that's _IT?!_ All that decoding for a 45 second video??"

"Nice Odie. Nice." Atlanta shook her head.

"Well, at least he's okay. Honestly, I was expecting worse." Theresa played with her hair. "Also didn't think Cronus would send a message so quick."

"Keep in mind everyone, that this is still very much a hostage video. He was most likely in Cronus's presence here, and we can't know for sure if what he's saying is true." Hera said.

"I mean, it looks pretty legit." Neil shrugged. "If Cronus isn't throwing him around, then he'd probably try to use him in a trade off or something."

"Even if he does do that, doesn't mean he'll be fair about it." Atlanta sighed. "We still need to find try to find Jay. If Cronus offers us some deal, I wouldn't be surprised if he just ambushes us instead and keeps Jay stowed away at.. whatever cave he's in."

"Wait! Hey Odie, didn't you say you had the program ready to go?" Archie pointed out. Odie jumped.

"Oh shoot, right! Sorry guys, I nearly forgot. Was so surprised at the video coming in…" He quickly went back to his computer, the mouse button clicking in rapid fire.

After several minutes of this, as well as waiting for the coordinates to track and load, Odie finally called everybody to come close again.

"Alright! So here it- huh? Awww come on!"

"What? What's wrong?" Theresa asked, anxious.

"Ugh.. looks like Cronus actually put in some preventative measures on the video source." He grumbled. "But I WAS able to scour a general location. Here."

A world map popped up, zooming in all the way to…

"Eritrea. A country off east Africa. Pretty close to the Middle East."

"Random.. but at least we got a SOME idea of where he might be." Archie nodded. "Good job Odie. Work on refining the program next time Cronus sends something."

"Aye-aye." Odie saluted, returning to his program.

Theresa exhaled. "Finally a glimmer of hope. Well, what are we waiting for?"

"Right. Everyone get ready and pack your stuff. Odie, you can remain here and act as support. Hermes?"

His head perked. "Yes?"

"Get the portal ready."

\---

Jay woke up, wondering why it was so hot. Sweltering almost. It reminded him of the hot summers where he'd go swimming in a lake with the others, Archie usually choosing to stay in the boat.

He could really go for a dive right now.

All his sentiments are quickly washed away when he opened his eyes, and remembered what had happened. A moment of stunned recollection had to be dedicated, as Jay tried to push back the memories. Though, that was hard to do when the same villain was on him, rubbing his dick.

"What the Zeus?!" Jay jolted wide awake, stunned at his own sudden boner.

"Please don't mention my son, really. Read the room Jay." Cronus drawled, continuing to _slowly_ tug at Jay's cock. "I was just getting curious how long I could pleasure you till you'd wake up. Turns out, it's half an hour."

Jay shuddered. _Was Cronus really doing nothing but wanking me off for thirty minutes? I may never sleep again._

Cronus then let out something of a whine. "But I haven't even gotten to the good part yet. That was rather impatient of you Jay." He traced a thumb across Jay's cheek, almost in a soothing gesture. Though it could only come off as demeaning to Jay.

"Let off Cronus. You had your fun." He hissed, jerking his face out of his touch.

"Why yes, yes I did. And I'm going to keep having fun for another month, if you don't recall." Jay's eyes widened as he remembered the deal.

"Don't forget Jay… you live to please me now. Do anything unsavory and, well.. your good old pals just might get an eyeful." Jay gulped down hard, but sourly nodded.

"Good." Cronus never let down his smirk, moving to grab a hold of Jay's upper thighs. "Now, how about we try something a little different. We already tested how far you could go.. which was impressive, I'll give you that. But now let's see-"

Cronus quickly gripped Jay's underknees tightly and pushed them back, making Jay clench his eyes.

"-how much endurance _I_ have." Then they promptly reopened. Because _what? What the fuck?_

"You're joking." Jay held a disbelieving glare on Cronus, as he once again took out some lube. He lathered it on his penis, then tossed it away.

"Why would I do that?" Cronus chuckled. He was already beginning to shove it in. Jay yelped, pulling at his restraints.

"Fuck! Cronus, no- I'm not..!" Cronus paused, but only to lean in closer to Jay's face.

"Like you need any preparation Jay. You're already so wet and filthy inside, _toy._ " Jay looked away with a grunt, ears burning.  
True to his words, Cronus pushed in his entire member effortlessly. It squelched as both their pelvises met, Jay barely letting out a choked cry.

"You're taking this so well, it's a wonder you're not already a prostitute." Jay was very dismal at how.. painless it was. It was uncomfortable, yes, but there wasn't a lot of piercing pain when Cronus went inside him. Not like the first time.

"Now, let's see how your endurance pits up against a _god_. I'll be sure to play fair; I won't be touching you elsewhere with my hands… unless of course, you beg me for it."

"Fat fucking chance." Jay snapped.

"You sure about that? You seemed quite content to cry for me to suck you off not all that long ago."

Jay blushed again, stuttering. "Th-that was under the potion's influence, and you know it."

Cronus shrugged. "Perhaps. But, there'll be no more of that."

"What do you mean." Jay grimaced at the fact that they were casually conversing as Cronus's dick throbbed in his ass.

"I mean that there's simply no more of it. The potion. It would take quite some time to make more, and really, instead of using it to boost your stamina, I might as well just help you build some instead." Without warning, Cronus undulated his body and slammed a quick one into Jay's hole. Jay let out a strangled groan, but nothing else.

"Think of it as training."

And from there, there was nothing but the sounds of relentless fucking.


	7. A Frozen Hourglass

Everything seemed to last much longer than it was supposed to. If it was hard to get his bearings on time before, Jay had no idea what time it was now. Or how much of it was passing.  
It could've be a couple minutes, or several hours, or even a day. Even his tears seemed to fall in slow motion as they plopped down beneath him.

The only difference between now and before was that Cronus had flipped him over doggy style, ramming into him harder. He'd already came inside Jay twice so far.. how much more until he lets up?!

Jay had long given up on trying to fully rein in his voice, letting out a soft grunt or wince everytime Cronus plunged in. Didn't help that Cronus's cock was both long _and_ unforgivably thick. It's the third time he entered Jay and still it felt like Cronus was stretching him out.

Jay cursed into the pillows near him as Cronus clenched and came inside him again. Still going, for _fuck's sake._ The juices between them made everything just that much noisier, and the wet slapping was as consistent as ever. Sloppy liquids trickled down his legs, and probably Cronus's too. Jay's ass was beginning to get numb from all the hitting. If he closed his eyes and pretended, maybe he could trick himself into thinking that his lower body was detached from him…

"Uurgh!" A particularly loud groan from behind Jay took him out of his thoughts before he could begin them, and he shivered as another load was released inside. It was warm, and he was fairly sure that there was no more room inside. There couldn't have been.

"It looks like you might be needing a hand there Jay." Cronus eyed Jay's penis, hanging stiffly and dripping a spreading pool beneath. Cronus considered it, but instead pulled out briefly to flip Jay on his back again. He rearranged the ropes appropriately.

Cronus bent over him and drew in the sight. Jay's limbs all sprawled out under him, his mouth barely open to take a breather, and his eyes…

_Still resilient._

Cronus switched gears and stuck his dick in again, but this time with intent. He angled it just so to stab Jay's "sweet spot".

"I must applaud you for not coming yet. You're being quite good to me Jay." Cronus slowly began pumping in. Jay's eyes fluttered, a gasp barely caught. "Let me return the favor. I'm still counting for how long I can last with you… but let's also start a new tally, shall we?"

Cronus picked up the pace. Faster, harder. Jay, being in a more relaxed position now, writhed in place. His hands gripped the ropes tied to his wrists. A moan, ever low, seeped out of him. Still his eyes found a renewed sense of determination, as they seethed at Cronus and his mouth saying,

"How many times can you come without my hand?"

\---

"Day's almost over guys." Archie sighed harshly into their mic. "This place looked a lot smaller on the map.." He muttered. A quick blur zoomed past him, then zoomed back.

"Well." Atlanta flicked at a red strand on her face. "It is kinda hard trying to see if anybody knows about a 'evil looking man with weird hair and a scar'."

"That," Herry's voice sputtered in. "-and we don't exactly know the language. To be fair though, there's a couple English speakers around but.." They could practically see him scratching his head.

"Ugh! That does it, let's call it a day and convene at the hotel we're staying at. We can talk more there."

Once the gang got together at the hotel, Herry instantly ordered pizza and Neil disappeared into the washroom. Atlanta busied herself with emptying her bag and pockets. She dumped her wrist laser crossbow onto a desk with a clatter.

"Guess we didn't really need these today either."

Theresa groaned, falling back onto the fat beds. "You'd think at least ONE of the caves here would have Jay!"

Archie clicked on a small metal contraption that widened itself and displayed up a floating screen. Odie's face came on.

"Yeesh guys, you all look beat." He laughed. They all only stared at him.

"Pizza!" Herry called out, returning back from the lobby.

"Okay, okay I get it." Odie waved his hands. "So, tell me what you guys did so far."

Archie pinched the bumpy bridge of his nose. "Well, me, Atlanta, and Neil tried our luck at asking the locals. While Theresa and Herry traveled more into the wildlife to search for caves." He nodded off to them.

Theresa continued. "There's plenty of mountains and forests, which is nice, but not a whole lot of open caves. If there's a network underneath us, we're going to have to know Odie."

Odie nodded. "I got it, but it'll take some time to scale the place. Also remember, Eritrea is the _general_ area of location. The circle also included bits and pieces around it, so Cronus might also be hiding in the outskirts of Sudan or Ethiopia. Heck, maybe he's even underwater in the Red Sea."

"Hm, suiting." Atlanta grumped.

"What about the translators?" Archie changed the subject. "Google translate isn't exactly being the most helpful here.."

"I know, I know. Man! Ya'll are making my plate topple. See, there are nine different national languages in Eritrea-"

" _Nine?"_ Archie covered his eyes. "Oh for pete's sake, you might as well not bother."

"Uh guys? Are you okay if I eat half of the pizza or what?" Herry piped up.

"I don't care!" Archie threw his hands up. Herry lowered his head with a "ok then" and Atlanta shoved at Archie.

"Chill! You've been on edge all day."

"Can you blame me? Man, this is such a mess."

"At least we're around the same country as Jay, rather than just the same planet. We'll find him eventually." Theresa said.

Archie stayed quiet for a moment, then weakly lifted his hand up. Atlanta slapped it, saying "Yes!" victoriously.

"Uh, what was that?" Odie asked from the hologram.

"Archie said that if he wanted a break from being leader, he would tag me in." Atlanta laughed. "So boom! I'm the leader now."

"Oh come on! Didn't think to ask _me?"_ Neil complained, still wrapped up in towels from the shower earlier.

"Nope. Now, Archie? You're stressing way too much over what we _can't_ do. Instead, we need to focus on what we can do."

"I think Jay said in a speech before too." Odie muttered.

"Odie!"

"Y-yes?" He chuckled.

"You focus on getting that whole underground expanse to us. We know from the video that he was in some cave. Try analyzing the video again for.. I dunno, details from the wall or something."

"You got it."

"Theresa, you should be the head of the exploration underground. The closer we get to Jay, the more you'll probably be able to sense him." Theresa nodded in return.

"The rest of us will take turns in searching ground level and under. We're going to find Cronus and kick his butt so hard, he'll wish he was never born!"

Herry leaned over to Neil. "Was Cronus even born by someone?" Odie sighed.

"You really need to read up on your greek mythology."

Atlanta took a pause to inhale, and elbowed Archie not too roughly. "How bout it? Pretty motivating huh?"

"It was fantastic babe. Now? I'm gonna go to sleep." Archie rolled over.

"Not without any pizza you don't!"

Theresa smiled from their banter, and from the considerably higher spirits. She waved at Odie sheepishly before turning the comm off. Then she waltzed over to the open window balcony.

She sighed, looking up at the night sky. "Jay.." Theresa whispered. "Hang in there. We'll find you." She tried one more time, focusing her mind and energy into where Jay's whereabouts might be. But she still couldn't find much of anything. With a shake of her head, she gave up and went back in to get some pizza, and hopefully some sleep.

\---

"Sh-shit!" Jay cried out. His penis was begging him to be touched, but Jay bit the inside of his cheeks so hard they began to bleed. He was not going to give in. It was bad enough that he came once with Cronus without any influence. He wasn't going to have it happen again. Not if he could help it.  
But tears were brimming all the more at his eyes, and he did everything he could to clutter his mind with something else. When that failed, he'd steel his body like an iron skillet and simply clench on himself to not feel the growing call of his own dick.

Cronus had to catch himself several times already, his hands reaching out to touch Jay. To make him loosen up on the tightening, or to make him scream, whichever. Cronus was still going strong, but with the way Jay was squeezing him, it was getting to be a tad more difficult.

Still, he went on. Cronus kept fucking Jay mercilessly without a word, the leader's voice becoming more and more scrambled.

"Plea-anng!" Cronus's ear picked up Jay's plea.

"What was that Jay?"

Jay clamped up his mouth again, but within seconds it was pried loose by the constant, _never-fucking-ending_ thrusts. He wondered idly if it were possible for his prostate to actually rupture. If it felt bruised before, it was buzzing now.

And yet.. with every plunge, it drove Jay's mind dizzy. His back arched at one very good blow, and his head tilted as far back as he could.

He wanted this to be over. He _needed_ it to be over. But even if he did come, that doesn't mean Cronus would stop. This was a test of stamina. Of Cronus's stamina. So he might as well not give him the happiness of Jay's own pleasurable demise.

_…or…_

A sultry whisper, sounding far too much like Jay's own for his comfort, wormed its way into his head.

_…you might as well enjoy it._

Jay shook his head furiously. _No way. Never. Never ever. Fuck Cronus._

The voice returned with a vengeance, and it was getting harder for Jay to focus fully on keeping his body from breaking at the seams.

 _Why not? The first time… you wanted it. Didn't it feel great?_ Jay wanted to stop the inflow of thoughts, but it was fighting over him slowly. The voice went on.

_What difference does it make? You GAVE IN already before. Why not the third, or the fourth, or fifth..?_

Jay huffed, body shaking wildly. He was still very tense, but the large cock inside him went at it on and on. It wasn't only his prostate anymore, but every time the walls of his sphincter got stretched extensively. Every time his insides got jumbled up from all the powerful thrusts. Every time he felt the gooey slime inside overflow and spill down his backside.

It all. Felt.

Good.

"F- uck!" Jay's voice was getting hacked away at by the lunges of fat, rock hard di-

_Stop! Stop it! I won't… can't just.._

_Just relax…_

_No!_

_You'll feel guilty in the end either way…_

_No.._

_So let go. Like the first time._

_…_

Jay's head felt torn to pieces, not helped by how much his mind was spazzing out from the overwhelming blasts of pleasure. The more he held it in, the more it charged across his body from head to toe.

_It's inevitable. Stop struggling._

He could feel the impending orgasm coming. After holding it in for so long, it made the ends of his penis damn near tingle. He was so wet. He was so, _tired.  
_Jay unclenched himself and forcibly relaxed, throwing his head to the side in defeat.

Cronus noticed Jay's body beginning to crumble, and he was delighted. Seizing the opportunity, he went _dastardly_ fast and leaned over him higher, so he could lunge in harder.

"Nno.. no, no, no!" Jay's hands shook, still gripping the ropes above until his knuckles went pale. His legs were shaking too, not that he really noticed. "Mmn, ohh- fuck. Nnngg!"

He could feel it coming any moment now. His dick was weeping, painfully untouched throughout the entirety of this session, and yet it pulsed with a heat Jay had never known before. This sort of heat was _cold_.

His hands released the ropes, choosing to twist in pure ecstasy. Rings of spasms wrecked Jay's body, as the pressure built up, maddeningly close to the tip…

Jay let go, and allowed himself to cum.

 _"HAAA!"_ He screamed and screamed as his penis shot out, much higher than it ever had before when he masturbated, or when Cronus took his virginity. He would include the time he was under the potion, but there was a vibrator on his dick then.

Jay's moans were becoming guttural the more semen spilled out of his dick. It splattered all across his torso and bed, some even reaching his light bangs. His body was now fully mush as Cronus kept plowing him away, never stopping, not even pausing at Jay's meltdown.

Cronus later gripped at Jay's shoulders, _finally_ touching him, and he fucked Jay more recklessly now. Using him like some sort of cum dump rag doll (which, hey! gave Cronus an idea for the future), something that Jay certainly fit the description of at the moment. His eyes were glazed over. In focus, but glossy from the nonstop pleasure. His mouth was hanging open, easy moans filling the cavern, limbs completely limp.

It all turned on Cronus so much, he growled as he came inside Jay again, his penis jerking upward at the long wail Jay gave him at feeling more hot liquid bubble inside him.

 _How much does he have in him?_ A hovering thought floated on by Jay's head. He was in a strange state, where his head felt clearer, but still ever so clouded from the ongoing orgasm. Well, he wasn't sure if it was ongoing, but it sure felt like he was still riding it out.

But rather it stemming from his penis, it felt like it draped over him like a veil. A widespread high, running through his body akin to cool adrenaline. Wholly complete.  
Jay shifted his body up, grunting at how heavy his inside felt. Full from Cronus's milk.

Before he could get too into just how much was in him, he gasped from a light touch teasing his dick.

"You've been doing so well Jay. You lasted even longer than last time." Jay blinked as Cronus spoke at last. Had he? He estimated two hours from last time. Just how LONG has it been?

"But you finally came, didn't you? Good boy." His voice rumbled as another hand reached to pet Jay on the head. Normally he'd get nothing in return but disdain.. but what's this? Another moan?

Cronus kept at it. One hand praising Jay, caressing his head and face. Another hand slowly stroking Jay's dick. It fell limp from before, but Cronus was sure he had magic in his hands yet. Surely enough to resurrect it.

Jay began to whimper. His body was still buzzing in rapture. The soft touches to his face and now neck.. were something else entirely.

"Poor baby." Cronus chuckled. "You've already come for me, haven't you? No need to balk from begging now Jay."

He gulped, pride giving him pause. _Does that really matter anymore? I lost the moment I gave in the first time he fucked me. I tried to hold out again, and I still lost._

"Cron..us." Jay closed his eyes at the feeling of his dick being massaged, igniting little fires beneath the smoldering layer of his entire self. "Oohh gods, Cronus.. please…"

"Yes Jay?" Cronus had a shit eating grin, just waiting for him to say-

"Please kiss me."

What?

"What?" Cronus voiced, taken by surprise for once. Jay inclined his head downward to look at Cronus, eyes in half-lidded pursuit. His tongue stretched out again, wanting to be taken. Cronus shook his head in a smirk. _Seems like the boy's a kisser. That could come in handy. And with a face like that?_

"How could I say no?" Cronus bent over, his tongue filling the other's mouth. Their tongues danced together, Cronus often biting and pulling at Jay's plump lips, entangling his tongue. Cronus tasted something else.. a sort of metallic tang. Was that blood?  
  
_Delicious._  
His lips spread evenly over Jay's, sealing it up absolutely. The fucking slowed a bit, both of Cronus's arms resting at either side of Jay's head.

After some time of this, Cronus pulled back to let the mortal breathe.

"Such a polite boy. So well mannered."

Jay's face was a deep red, and he stared out into the air between them while he rested. Cronus peered in, examining the dark, hazel irises. They were in a daze. But not broken.  
Not yet.

Cronus got back to his former position and started to move his cock again, wiggling his hips to ease it deeper inside again.

"Now how about we get back into it?"


	8. The Meter Blurs

Jay woke up with a yawn. Unlike his last awakening, he was able to remember everything. Crystal clear. Gods, he missed the potion.

_For the dull memory, or the heightened pleasure?_

He shrugged off the voice, thinking, _Does it really matter? My memory came back eventually, and the pleasure…_ Jay sighed.

_...wasn't far off._

He had no idea how long he and Cronus had been at it. There were a few moments that were blended together, but hallmarked by several moments. Such as when Cronus kissed him again, or when he decided to cum all over Jay instead of inside, or when he actually cut off the ropes holding Jay's legs.

But most memorable of all, was when Cronus _stopped_. When he pulled out and finished it off with one last jerk, and fell over beside him, finally letting Jay sleep.

He looked around him, the sheets still dirty, and Cronus nowhere to be found. His butt felt uncomfortably wet, and he could only imagine how much was left in him. At least his feet were free now, and he stretched his legs out to the best of his ability, groaning at how sore they were.

On cue, he felt a presence come up behind him. Jay looked back, finding Cronus in his classic suit again.

"Seven and a half." Cronus announced. At Jay's confused expression, Cronus rounded the bed and sat down beside him. "It took seven and a half hours, before you milked me dry Jay."

Jay could only blink blankly at him, shocked. They have been fucking nonstop, for seven and a half hours?

Cronus stretched himself, cracking a few bones. "You came once during the time I didn't touch you. But overall?" He smiled, lying down on his side, propped up against an elbow. "You came twelve times."

Jay remembered all of them, his cheeks blushing with a slow nod. _What does Cronus even want me to say?_

"You pleased me so much, that I'd even decided to leave you alone this morning." _Morning. So only one day had passed since the kidnapping?_

"In fact, I've decided to leave you be in days for the number of times you made ME come." Jay's eyes lit up at the hope that he finally might be free from this… special kind of torment.

Cronus laughed as he continued, "54." Jay gawked.

"That…" He croaked, voice pained from the other day. "…that's a lot."

Cronus waved it off with a hand. "There were several dry comes."

Jay shook his head. "And what do you mean by that? You won't… touch me at all for that long?"

"Yep! No physical intimacy whatsoever." Jay sighed in relief, almost not believing it. "Unless of course, you beg again."

Jay scoffed. _As if I'd let this by._ He asked a different question. "I thought you said you'd have your way with me for a month. Wasn't that the deal?"

"Oh, aren't you a smart one." Cronus sat back up again with a snigger. "Yes I did, but that was so I don't send your pals any videos of mine. Or, yours really, haha!" Jay glared at him.

"After that one month.. we'll see. You'll still very much be a prisoner of mine, and whether or not I send those videos is up to me. But, for fifty-four days." He held up a five and a four with his hands.

"You could be free from my touch." Jay took this in, scared of the videos possibly getting out, but glad that at least, he'll be left to himself for nearly two months. _That's gotta be enough time for the team to find me…_

"Now!" Cronus stood up, and with a swipe of a hand the bed was clean once more. So was Jay, but he still felt icky inside. "How about a change of scenery?"

A portal opened, and he walked inside. The ropes tying Jay maneuvered themselves into just tying his wrists behind his back. And off he floated into the portal too.

Jay was fairly used to going through portals by now, though Cronus's felt a little different. He shivered at going through. Once out though, it took some time for him to adjust to the light. He blinked a couple, gasping once he could look around.

It was a normal, white room with (of course) a large bed imposingly positioned in the middle of one wall. Several other decorations here and there, along with some normal furniture such as a couch and table. On the wall they were facing was a door, which Cronus opened to a bathroom. While everything else seemed average, the bathroom was positively luxurious. It flaunted a wide mirror and giant hot tub, along with the typical toilet, a shower stall, etc.

The door closed as Cronus gestured to the rest of the main room they were in. "Don't bother escaping Jay, otherwise.. well, you'll find a nasty surprise." He laughed ominously. "Besides, these walls are impenetrable. That and-"

He summoned a portal again. "-only one way out." Cronus turned to leave, looking back at Jay one more time. "I'll be off to do some business. Until then, go on and take that shower."

_Cronus must've seen the way I was eyeing the bathroom._

"Oh and.." He faded into the portal, chuckling. "..have fun." The portal shrunk and disappeared. In a cartoonish pop, the ropes tying Jay disappeared too.

He was… free.

Okay, not really, but at least he wasn't restrained anymore. Jay rubbed at his wrists, then rushed off to the bathroom to take a nice, hot shower.

"Gods.." Jay rubbed his head, slipping inside the shower stall, despite the hot torrent of water. He didn't want to wait for the hot tub to fill up.  
"After an entire day of just… fucking. This is paradise." He sighed into the steaming droplets, washing himself through thoroughly. He winced when he got to his pained butt, but eventually was able to clear out all the stale cum. His mind was also blissfully quiet, only focusing on cleaning himself.

Once out and dried, he looked to the toothbrush on the sink table, and decided that he didn't want to be tasting dick anymore.

 _Though, Cronus's cock definitely tasted very different from what I'd expect-_ Jay smacked his head.

"For goodness sake." Jay took on the duty of savagely brushing his teeth and tongue, feeling much better after it. He then returned to the main room, obviously to find a way out and escape.

He searched the place top to bottom. The air was consistently fresh, but somehow he saw no visible ventilation. The beds were free of anything unusual. A king sized mattress with, predictably, black coverings and sheets. The pillows were red though, and plentiful. The ground was covered with a soft, grey carpet. The drawers on each side of the bed, empty. The coffee table and couches in one corner were barren as well. There was, shockingly, a large TV in front of the several sofas there. He couldn't find a way to turn it on though.

 _If Odie were here.. would he be able to turn the TV into a communication device?_ He smiled, thinking that, yes, he totally would.

The door to the bathroom was off to the right of the bed. The corner adjacent to the one with the TV had a semi long dining table on it. With only two chairs.

Jay cringed at the idea of having to _dine_ with Cronus alone. Though, speaking of which, he was famished. He rubbed his stomach, wondering if Cronus would leave him to starve to death.

"Can't believe I'm actually hoping he comes back.. but, I also don't wanna die from hunger." Jay tsked, disappointed at the lack of function the room offered. It wasn't by any means incredibly empty and bare, but the room wasn't cluttered either. There was also no windows whatsoever, no clocks, and only one door.

There was however, a bookcase on the wall to the left of the bed, nearing the wide (black, duh) couch. He looked through the books, and rolled his eyes. They were all pornographic. He rubbed his temples, now looking across the wall decorations more. There were a few paintings scattered here and there. There was one with some scenery of Mount Olympus, one with Cronus in an evil grin.. actually, there was a lot with Cronus.

"Narcissist." He muttered, suddenly thinking of Neil. He hoped he wasn't picked as leader again in his absence. The gang had told him plenty about it.

There were three photos total of Cronus. One portrait with the grin, another of him in his full suit, and-

Jay choked. "The fuck?!" There was one photo, conveniently near the bed, of Cronus's naked body. His face wasn't in it, cut off only to show his torso, arms, and thighs, but he could tell it was him.

A massive penis was the main focus of attention in the frame--it was bloody _framed_ _in gold--_ and Jay slapped himself on the face soundly.

"How in Tartarus did I not see this before." He sighed. Well, that's definitely a picture he will NOT be looking to fondly. He turned away from it to his left, which was where the bed stood. He was feeling drowsy, and he'd already gained a bruise on his shoulder when he tried to charge against what he thought was a weaker spot in the walls.

He trudged over and collapsed on the soft beds, nonplussed at how he was still naked. The blankets were comfy, the room warm, and he dozed off in no time.

\---

The titans' second day didn't fare much better. Odie sent them a map of the land's underground cave systems first thing in the morning, and after much talking, they all agreed to go down together. Just to first scout out the early passageways and check for any wildlife, _and_ (though they wouldn't admit it) because they had high hopes that they would find Cronus then and there. So, naturally, the whole team would be needed to fight him and rescue Jay.

This of course, doesn't happen. They did encounter a few wild cats here and there, and they didn't find the expected grizzly bear in any of the caves ("Bears aren't native there guys." Odie sighed) but they DID find a very enraged warthog around one of the entrances that Archie had half a mind to run away from, and Herry was able to subdue eventually.

But no Jay.

"Nothing!" Atlanta threw her weapons onto the bed with a little more force than yesterday. "Can't believe this."

"And not even a tingle." Theresa sighed, bonking her head with her paired nunchucks. "It's so weird. I thought we were actually getting somewhere in that third cave. But suddenly, the feeling was gone. Now I feel like we're farther away than before."

It was dusk, and everyone had went back to the inn by the order of Hera. She was displayed on their screen as they all settled back. It was a fairly large hotel space with two smaller rooms in it. Neil, Herry, and Archie in one room, Atlanta and Theresa in the other. The main living space was connected to the boys' room, so they all convened there.

"You all did what you could." Hera reminded them. Everyone was gathered and eating on one large bed. This time, it was takeout from a nearby restaurant.

"This is pretty good." Herry gobbled down the myriad of food assortments in his dish. "Their stew's real tasty."

"And vegetables too! Not that I'm the biggest fan, but they are good for your complexion." Neil said, holding up a poised hand as if to offer compliments to the chef.

"Uh guys? Little more paying attention here?" Archie groused.

"Well jeez, not like you're the leader anymore." Neil retorted. But Archie only gave him a look to shut up.

"It's normal to be frustrated. Everyone back home at New Olympia is stressed as well, and we're doing all we can." Hera sighed.

Hermes' head popped in from behind her. "Also, it's not like Cronus's attack on the city did us any goo- YOW!" Hera backhanded him on the head.

"Whoa whoa hold up!" Atlanta held her hands to her head. "Nobody said anything about an attack. Cronus CAME to New Olympia?"

"Why didn't you tell us? Actually, I know why. You didn't want us to get anymore freaked out, _which we are._ ODIE!" Theresa yelled.

Hera nodded at Theresa's outburst, and turned the camera with a sigh to call Odie in.

"Sup guys?" Odie walked into the room and camera's view.

"Care to explain why we got NO word from you about--oh I dunno--Cronus dropping by?!"

"Hey now, there's a reason why you haven't heard me since the jaguar, okay? Hera kept me from telling you." He crossed his arms.

"But why?" Archie asked. "If Cronus was there, then maybe-"

Hera held up a hand. "I know what you're all thinking, and I apologize for not being truthful to all of you. But as it stands, Jay's last known location was in Eritrea. I wanted to give you the full day of exploring the underground caverns without the stress of Cronus in the city, or having to split you up between the two tasks."

"What if.. what if this is just a tactic from Cronus?" Atlanta fell a fist into her palm. "Trying to weaken us in number more than we already are, by getting some of us to chase him around in New Olympia?"

"That is a possibility as well. It's still too early to tell, but so far Artemis, Ares, Hercules, and Persephone were able to keep control of the situation. He's escaped through a portal just in the last few hours."

Archie frowned, his fingers twisting around his Hephaestus whip. "But that doesn't make the safety of New Olympia any less important."

"Doesn't it though?" Theresa turned to him. "Jay is missing. With our team broken up like this, we're all the weaker. We NEED to focus on finding him."

"Tch, you're just saying that cause you're his girlfriend."

"Am not! Don't think that I'm not putting the team first."

"Don't you think I want to put the team first too? Look, I love Jay and all, but what he'd want is to put New Olympia first! And-"

"Stop!" Hera shouted. They did. "We can't have any senseless arguments during this critical time."

They sat silently for a moment, before Archie muttered, "Sorry." and Theresa returned the apology.

Atlanta smoothed out her wind swept hair and exhaled hard. "This is complicated, that's for sure. But, we can still do this. I mean, we _have to."_ She stood up and began to pace in front of everyone.

"Okay, so right now the gods back home are able to contain Cronus. And we KNOW that Jay's gotta be here."

Theresa raised a hand. "Though, with that recent appearance of Cronus back home, and the way I lost our trail in the caves…"

"Ah shoot." Atlanta paused in her pacing. "You're right. Which means he _might_ have taken him back to New Olympia, or to some other place."

Herry hummed. "But what if Cronus sent another video? We could find his location then, right?"

Odie nodded. "Yea, this time I'll be sure to get the coordinates _exactly_. But, we dunno when he'll do that." He slumped over with a shrug. "Man.."

"For now, keep searching the caves for any clues." Hera suggested. "If we ever need your assistance at New Olympia, we'll let you know."

"Fine." Atlanta nodded. "Just, don't hold out on us again next time!"

"You have my word. I only did so because the gods seemed to have a handle on him."

Atlanta grunted in response, before the group decided to sign out with a couple farewells.  
  
Hera walked away from the computer screens, but Odie stopped her. "Wait! I uh, have something to show you." She raised a brow, but waited as Odie pulled up a window.

"See this?" Odie had Cronus's video up again. He pointed to various spots on Jay's ear, neck, and shoulder.

"Hmm.." Hera moved closer, face directly in front of the picture.

"I enhanced it as much as I could, though it still isn't exactly 1080p." Hera nodded, not knowing what that meant.

"Thank you Odie. I appreciate the effort, but I'm sure they're nothing but a few bruises."

"Oh uh, well I guess? But the ear, it-"

"Enough. Please return to refining the tracking program, and in searching the cave networks in Eritrea through Hermes' computers." Odie wanted to say more, but decided against it. He nodded, and turned back to his devices with a swivel of his chair.

Hera walked out, making sure to be well out of hearing range, before she crumpled down to the ground against a pillar. She held a hand to her head, trembling.

"This.. it can't possibly… Cronus wouldn't. He couldn't have." Hera knew all about catching leftover signs from sex (source: her husband is Zeus) and she KNEW what a recent hickey looked like. But that _bite_ mark on his ear? Gods, it simply couldn't be.

Hera pushed herself up slowly, gripping at her heart. "I must tell the others first, before the young titans. It.. could be something else." She hoped it was. She prayed it was. But deep down, a strange twisting feeling in her gut told her otherwise.

She felt like there was a long trial coming.

\---

"...mmf?" Jay stifled a yawn and stretched across the bed. His leg brushed against some kind of fabric _other_ than the sheets. Looking down, he startled.

"Wha- clothes?" He muttered, rubbing an eye. They weren't his normal clothes unfortunately, but they seemed average enough. And, he was getting pretty tired of being naked, so he took it up instantly. A moment later, and he found himself dressed in all black. Though, not a formal black. He was topped in a large sweater, and fitted with some shorts. They weren't overbearingly tight, but they weren't baggy either.

No underwear.

He sighed at the obvious ploy, but went along with it. Again, he wasn't fond of being constantly naked. Once done, he noticed a smell. It was.. mouth watering. It didn't take long for him to spot the tray of dishes on the dining table not too far off. Jay walked up to it, stomach growling loudly and all, but he was still wary.

_What if it's poisoned? Or worse, doused in… chemsex. At least, I think that's what they're called._

He observed the food. There were stacks of fluffy, warm pancakes with syrup. A ton of fruits on the side, humorously piled inside a cornucopia. A sweet and simple dish. A breakfast one too, which led Jay to believe that it was morning of the next day. Though, it was hard to tell. The room stayed constantly lit.

After a thorough prodding, he dropped the suspicion and wolfed down the pancakes and fruit. There was a glass of orange juice, and he downed that too. Feeling full enough, he stretched and visited the bathroom for a quick rinse.

Then he tried to turn on the TV again. Failed.

Then he tried to go back to bed, but he was way too awake for that.

Then he did nothing but idly lay about the couches. The biggest one was comfy, while the other two smaller armchairs were okay.

Then…

Jay realized…

That he was _bored out of his mind._

He was getting antsy. Jay had already dedicated some time to escaping again. He checked behind all the painting, he threw some of the heavier books up to the ceiling, and he tried to unscrew some appliances in the bathroom.

Nothing worked.

And he. Was. Bored.

So it was with a "Ughh." that he began to go through the different bookshelves. There were some longer novels, which was promising. He scoffed at the "Fifty Shades of Black" and tossed it on the bed where a small pile was accumulating.

He skimmed through the different covers of comic books, short stories, magazines, etc. All of them had an erotic theme. Shaking his head, he finished off the search and returned to the bed to begin.

Ten pages into the first book, and he was already regretting it.


	9. Right on Schedule

He should've been stronger. After all, he recognized Cronus's plan almost immediately. Left with nothing to do in a prison (albeit a rather _decadent_ prison) but to read a bunch of pornographic books? Come on.  
In the first few couple of days, everything was fine. Jay would pass the time with the material whenever he was bored and couldn't sleep, and if he ever got too turned on, he'd go to the bathroom and splash some cold water over his face. If it got really bad, a shower.

No biggie.

But as the days flew by, it got harder and harder to resist the temptation. Jay thought that after Cronus's assault, he'd be content to never want to masturbate again. And yet here he was, getting wetter than a dog caught out in the rain.  
He eventually got through all the novels, which had some erotic scenes in it. Then he moved on to the shorter stories and comic books, which only made his predicament all the worse.

 _I need to stop reading these.._ Jay thought, catching his hand beginning to trail towards his shorts for the fifth time. _Just put them down. Put them down._

He groaned, actually tossing the papers aside for an hour or so. But soon enough, he was back.  
Boredom knows no bounds. And if done correctly, it can be a most deadly weapon, overpowering common sense and all else.

It was getting harder and harder for Jay to snap himself back into focus. The books were just so… well, they were good at their job.  
Jay gasped when he looked down. His shorts were soaked, some even escaping to the thick blankets beneath.

"Fuck.." He was stuck on this page particularly. Most of the porn was gay yet fairly stimulating, but this one took the cake with an intricate display of a boy getting fucked by some dildo machine. If he looked close enough, it almost seemed like it was moving-

 _Why is this turning me on so much? I've almost always exclusively watched straight porn. And even then, it was never something as.. intense, as this._ But Jay figured that now wasn't the best time to question his sexuality, nor his discovered curiosity in the more hardcore stuff of sex, and turned the page. By the end of the book, his hands successively pulled his shorts off, long trails of precum stretching from his boner to the pants.

But before he could touch his aching cock, he hesitated, unsure of why.

"I.. I shouldn't." He stayed frozen in that stance, hands hovering over his penis, until a familiar voice piped up.

_Why not? Cronus won't do anything to you, remember? Not until fifty-four days pass… how long has it been, twenty?_

Jay huffed, squeezing his knees together. He counted roughly twenty days so far, since there were twenty occasions where he fell asleep, and woke up to a table full of breakfast. He only ever got breakfast, but it was always more than enough to keep him going.  
"Shit, but I still shouldn't.. I…" He couldn't explain it, but the thought of giving into himself, even if Cronus wasn't there, felt _wrong._

_You have a month all to yourself. He never said you couldn't._

"I know but-" Jay sighed, figuring that he looked crazy responding to himself. But he couldn't come up with any legitimate reason as to why he should keep stopping himself from masturbating.

 _Come on.. what if the team doesn't rescue you in time? What if the fifty-four days go by, and they still can't find you? He's going to do it again._ Jay shivered, repulsed because he KNEW Cronus would. As soon as the days were all up.

_Might as well have a little fun to yourself, before Cronus takes it away again._

With some new resolve, Jay reasoned that the voice was right, and exhaled a breathy moan as he finally touched himself. Getting off was no problem at all, seeing as how wet he was. He eventually came, realizing a bit too late that the cum was going to spoil the sheets.

Still, he felt relieved. "Just a couple times will be okay. There's.. a month or so left. Just a few times per week is fine." Jay figured that there'd be no repercussions for it, plus it could do him some good to de-stress and wear himself out so he could fall asleep faster.

And so on this cycle went. When Jay got too unbearably bored, he'd flip through a couple of the graphic material and rub one out. Maybe take a dip at the tub afterwards, and then go to sleep. However, this soon turned from an occasional activity, to a daily one. Then all too soon, it silently morphed into an obsession. Which, to be completely fair, was going to be difficult to prevent in the first place as it was really the ONLY source of entertainment there.

Regardless, Jay had enough gall to be surprised at how in no less than seven days after his first few "me times", he found himself sprawled atop the bed with his ass pointing up, one hand pumping his cock, and another reaching out underneath to the butt. With so much lubrication oozing everywhere, it wasn't hard for him to start fingering himself. His arms eventually grew sore and he stopped, though not before he was able to come.  
Part of him was in disbelief at how he actually lusted after something to be in him, and another.. one that he would deny best he can, desired _more._

The next time he woke up to a morning meal, he was shocked to find an array of different toys on the foot of his bed. He scoffed, ignoring them pointedly before going to the dining table. He knew Cronus had to have left them there.  
Then, he had a chilling thought of, "…is Cronus watching me?" What if he was spying on Jay the whole time? What if he SAW him get himself off of fingering?

Jay grew red with humiliation at the very likely possibility, which the voice was quick to cut off.

_So what? He's already seen every side of you possible here. He's fucked you hours straight for goodness sake. Long as the deal stands, he won't do anything if you just masturbate._

It still didn't shake off the embarrassment completely, compelling him to avoid the books and masturbating for the next couple of days.  
It was getting closer and closer to the end of the deal, and there was still no sign of any rescue. He's begun to lose hope, and fall to the assumption that he WILL become Cronus's plaything yet again. He dreaded the day, and on the few days before the 54th morning, he delved back into his self indulgence again. This time, using the toys.

"Ah-ahh, gods!" Jay's hand could barely hold onto the slick dildo as he pumped it into himself in and out. He didn't get the same feeling of deep, branching pleasure like before, but it was enough to satiate his bodily desires. He jerked himself off as he fucked himself on the toy, pushed into the tip of orgasm when he turned the dildo on to vibrate in him.

"Mmn, shit.." Jay sighed shakily, turning it off. He took some time to recover, lying there taking in deep breaths, until he sat up straight. "I shouldn't be doing this.." Jay rubbed his hair with a clean hand. Eventually he got up, knowing full well that he wouldn't be able to stop himself from delving into another session tomorrow, and walked towards the showers.

\---

Elsewhere, an increasingly upset team was getting all the more frustrated. It was only halfway through their first month they finally managed to face Cronus for a grand total of 20 seconds. Starting when Theresa had felt a new presence appear within the same caves where they lost what she assumed to be Jay.

Theresa headed down with Archie and Atlanta. Herry said he'd stay up to chat with Odie, and Neil would try his luck at the market place again. After half an hour of dimly lit traveling, they finally found the entrance to Cronus's lair.

Atlanta was beyond excited.

"Bout damn time!" Atlanta readied her weapons, as did the rest. "Ooh, just wait till I get my hands on-" Theresa pulled her back.

"Hold on. How about we just first take a look inside inside of charging straight in?" All three of them poked their heads into the doorway, taking in the ornate looking structures. There was, most prominently, a large bed facing away from them. Other various furniture scattered about, a streaming waterfall at the way back, and some large computer system against one wall.

"I still feel Cronus here somewhere… oh! Look!" Teresa pointed towards a dark figure moving around the bed, going through the drawers.

"Okay guys, surprise attack. Ready on three." She silently used her fingers for one and two. Then on cue, shouted loudly for "THREE!"

They all charged into the cavern, Cronus jumping in surprise. He leapt back, teleporting a few items away. Archie flicked his whip across Cronus's chest while he was stunned, making him snarl. Atlanta managed to get a few good shots in with her crossbow, and Theresa was the one to mainly counter him one on one in closer physical combat.

"Not you all-!" Cronus muttered before running off to a more spaced out portion of the cave, summoning scythes to defend himself. They all fought him for a little while longer, Cronus scratching at Archie's arm a long cut from his scythe, but aside from that he wasn't seeing his best. He'd been… a little preoccupied before they had barged in.

"Enough of this." He groused, conjuring his portal.

"No! Don't let him get away-" Atlanta sprinted towards Cronus quickly, but she wasn't as fast as Cronus's hand suddenly moving the portal in front of her. She screeched to a halt, not really wanting to fall in or get trapped by him. This gave him enough time to grab Atlanta's shoulder and hurl her across the room to crash against a wall.

Cronus stepped into his portal with a laugh, seeming to wave his weapon in goodbye. Before Theresa could grab at him, or even knock him upside the head with her nunchucks, he disappeared and so did the portal.

"...Shit." Atlanta cursed, rubbing her sore back. "Ugh, he got away."

Theresa sighed. "We.. we weren't thinking. We should've contacted Odie first. Maybe have him, I dunno, track the portal?"

"Can he even do that?" Archie laughed, despite him gripping his bleeding arm. "Gods, he really got me good there. Hey Atlanta, you okay?"

She got up, dusting herself off. " _No._ We were so close! We had Cronus cornered, and then he just escaped as always. Dammit." Then she walked over to a nearby table and kicked it hard. "Dammit!"

"Alright Atlanta, calm down. How about we look around this place for clues instead." Theresa said, gesturing to the giant computer. Atlanta mumbled as she headed over to Archie to check his wound.

"You go on ahead. I'll go back with Archie, then bring Odie back to check out that computer and stuff. Be right back." Archie noised complaints that he was perfectly capable of escorting himself back to the hotels they were slowly making a messy home at, but she won out, dragging him away.

Theresa sighed, breathing slowly to push away the fringes of adrenaline from their recent fight. Then she looked to the strange, somewhat out of place bed smack in the center of it all.

"Tacky."

\---

Cronus was almost in glee at how well he was able to trick Jay into thinking a full 54 days had passed.  
Spoiler alert, it hadn't. Only roughly a third as many days had actually gone by. But by confining him to a constantly lit room, and delivering him breakfast so to not die on him after every deep sleep, Jay was fully tricked into thinking much more time had actually passed based on his own sleeping schedule.  
That, and, he WAS the god of time and all. Nothing a little hallucinatory mind bending couldn't handle.

He had been watching, of course, closely. It almost hurt him not to be able to just go in there and fuck him from behind whenever Jay had taken to masturbating with the dildo or other such things.  
Well, he could, but then that would ruin the satisfaction of the whole plan coming to fruition.

He'd decided, that he wasn't only just going to break Jay to the core. He wanted to train him in a way so that he'd think to be nothing but a slave. The thought was already turning him on, so he made haste to get ready.. before those damned kids showed up again.

Gods they were incessant. He wanted to deal with them better, but no matter. He had other pressing matters at hand after all. Upon disappearing into the portal, he was immediately greeted by a very welcoming image.

Jay had been in the middle of fucking himself fervently, legs wide open in front of Cronus. He wanted nothing more than to tear the toy away and insert his own member, but he waited patiently. After Jay came, the soft pink of his tongue sticking out, he collapsed on the bed tired. It took a while before Jay sat up and nearly shot up straight into the air in sputtering surprise.

"Holy shit!" Jay grasped his chest at the shock, then grabbed at his legs. "Cronus?!"

Cronus smiled at him cheekily.

"I th-thought you'd come later tonight. How long were you.. there?" The grin only got cheekier. Jay groaned. "Nevermind."

"How'd you enjoy your 54 days Jay?" Cronus asked, taking a quiet step closer. "Seems like you were having fun."

"Shut up." Jay covered himself with the blanket, trying to change back into his clothes.

"Goodness Jay, it looks like during this time you've learned nothing but vulgar manners!" Cronus feigned hurt. "This simply won't do."

Jay stopped rustling, staring at him. "I… Cronus. Don't." Cronus took another step forward, startling Jay at how close he suddenly was. "Please, don't.." Cronus kneeled onto the bed, shifting onwards. A hand reached out towards Jay's face, stroking a thumb down his cheek.

"I believe a little reminder is in need here. You. Belong to _me._ As such, you will respect me as your sole owner and master. _"_ Cronus grabbed the covers and tossed them aside. Jay still had his hoodie on, just not his pants. He gulped, clenching his legs together. Cronus only pushed him back on the bed and lifted both his knees up using a single hand.

"As your _God._ And I'll take you right here, right now, if I-" Cronus paused mid threat, looking down curiously. He lifted Jay's dick up with one finger, chuckling.

"Why Jay. Don't tell me this.. actually turns you on?" Jay covered his face, mortified that he was wet down there again so quickly.

"It's not.."

"It most certainly is! I saw you wipe yourself down earlier." Cronus resumed as his hands pried Jay's shaky legs apart. Jay then flinched as another hand slowly pushed his top up. "You know Jay, you could've just asked."

"Fu-fuck off Cronus." Jay clenched his eyes, not knowing why he was so damn sensitive. _I literally masturbated daily for the past couple days, how is HIS touch getting me into such a mess already?_  
It could have been due to the fact that Jay had not seen nor touched another person in about a month, but he wasn't in the right mind to think of that off the bat.

Especially not when Cronus was lowering his face down to Jay's twitching cock. He almost jolted away when a long, warm tongue slithered its way up and down the length. Jay considered pushing him away, but he didn't want to get restrained again.

"Hnn, gods.." He moaned softly, covering his mouth.

"You have.." Jay cried louder as Cronus's deep voice rumbled around his cock. "..no idea how much I wanted to pound you to Tartarus and back." His tongue eventually rose Jay's dick again, and once that was done, he moved to remove his pants. Jay wasn't sure what to do, other than glare at his own penis for reviving again.

He wanted to try to fight and escape, but to _where?_ There wasn't any way out except through Cronus's portal. But he also didn't want to just lay down and take it.

"Come on Jay." Cronus slapped Jay's inner thighs. "Apart." Jay grimaced, torn on what to do. He opted to slowly spread them a little. The impatient god just prodded him.

"Trying to make me do all the work eh? Sorry, but I won't satisfy your little kink just yet." Jay opened his mouth to protest, but Cronus held up a stern hand, eyeing him to continue.

Jay gulped down as much pride as he could, and spread his legs wider and wider until he couldn't go further back. He was redder than the eyes staring at him.

"Better." Cronus hummed, plopping his fat dick onto Jay's parts suddenly. He gasped, trying to cover his eyes again, but Cronus pulled the hands away. "Don't close your eyes now. I want you to watch everything, understood?" Jay didn't nod, but he kept his hands at his sides, fisting the sheets. Cronus took it, and began to shove his penis in.

Jay had already prepped himself, having stuck a whole dildo in earlier, so Cronus went in with only a little difficulty. Jay whimpered at how different it felt in him compared to the toys. It was softer, thicker, and.. shit _, better._

He shook his head, prompting Cronus to dig it even further.

"See now Jay, you've been doing it wrong this entire time. You need to position it so that it hits just so.." Cronus roughly thrusted once, making Jay shout.

"Fuck just get on with it!" They both stilled at what Jay said. "Uh- no. _No._ I meant for you to, just to get over with it but-" Cronus silenced him with an ever growing smirk and a pounce, his lips crashing against Jay's. "Mmf!" Cronus stuck his tongue in to coil around Jay's, the two's mouths ongoing until Cronus withdrew, leaving Jay panting.

"Like I said." Cronus reiterated smugly. "You only need to ask." And then…

…he withdrew.  
  
Jay noised confusion. "Politely." Cronus waggled a finger. It took a lot in Jay to not pout. He couldn't believe he was expecting more, and tried to get used to the sudden exit. He didn't know that it also took Cronus a tremendous effort to not fuck him then, but he already had another idea in the works.

"Take off all your clothes." He commanded. Jay begrudgingly did so, though he was more bewildered than ever.  
 _First he tries to fuck me, then takes it back, and now he's making me go all naked?_ Strange, but nothing terrible as before has happened yet, so he'll go with it.

Jay, now being fully naked, stood before Cronus sheepishly. He didn't say anything, in fear of sounding mad enough to piss him off. Cronus took in the sight, then summoned a portal, nudging him in. They both went through, and in an instant Jay stumbled onto foreign grounds.

It was cold like someone left the AC running, terribly dim, and the floor beneath him was much rougher than the smooth, soft carpets of before. The air was stuffy, and smelled of steam and sex.

"Where.." Jay tried to look around, but the best he got was curtains and veils encircling him. All purple tinted, with light feathery touches on his bare skin. He shivered, finding himself alone. Cronus had gone, but it was as if his voice was still right there beside him when he said,  
  
"I think you'll find this segment to be most interesting Jay. Look forward." Jay gulped and did so. He felt a brief breath touch his back, indicating that Cronus had reappeared behind him. He took ahold of Jay's hips from behind and pushed forward.

They swept through the jungle of curtains until they finally reached a sort of wooden hallway. Shortly after, a whole new expanse of a room. Every wall was made of solid dark oak, save for the one opposite of them. It had a door and peculiar holes scattered about.

"Keep going.." Jay shivered at how close the voice was. He wanted to look back, taunt him, anything, but he couldn't find it in his voice to do so. He was without any backup, nor weapons. Heck, not even clothes, which would make for a very strange fight. Plus, he didn't think he'd be able to hold him off and escape from.. wherever they were. For all he knew, this new location could just be another one of Cronus's sealed homes. With no real, tangible exit back to the real world.

Slowly, they both walked into the musty room and through the door of the holed wall. Now behind the peculiar wall, he spotted several table-like boards set right below the holes.

It was in terrible, pummeling realization that Jay recognized what they were for. Finally, he got his tongue to work.

"Cronus.. this can't be- you can't be thinking of…"

Jay turned to him with a wide eyed face, silently begging for something else. Anything else.  
Was this a punishment? Had he sinned in some grievous way that warranted such a hell? Fuck, was it because he masturbated?  
Cronus only smiled again, caressing Jay's face with both hands in a exceptionally gentle manner. Jay was puzzled yet again, but stilled.

"Now now pet. Don't be alarmed. Rest assured, you'll only stay here for as long as I deem necessary."

"D-don't put me in that. I can't.."

"No need to worry. This is a very recluse spot in the world, and everyone coming here has been screened. Rather gracious of me, I know."

"No nono I-!" Jay's breath got caught as Cronus pulled him in closer. What happened to all the instinctual fighting? Before, every time Jay saw Cronus's face, he couldn't help but feel a twitch to punch him, beat him, end him.

"Don't lie to me that you're aren't anticipating this, little slut." Jay froze, eyes locked into a staring contest. "One after another after another, using you like the cum bucket you were always meant to be. You need only to think back to the past.. months. You had loved every second of me railing you. Even fucked yourself when I gifted you solitude for being such a good boy."

Jay wasn't sure if he could stand all the soiled words. "That wasn't.."

He hushed him. "If you truly believe you aren't built for this.. that your purpose isn't to be everyone's plaything, then kneel down now and beg me for something else. Do it well enough, and I may just oblige."

Jay's eyes turned into ones of resent, seething at what he had to do. Stiffly, he got down on both his knees and trembled as he looked up at Cronus. He had an unmoving, neutral expression now, which was somehow worse than him having on that stupid smirk of his.

Jay took a suffering breath in and let out, "Please, Cronus. God of all Gods, I _beg_ you to give me a different fate." He felt like his very throat was revolted by the words coming out of him right now. "Please, I'll.. I'll do a-anything." His eyes clenched and released to see that Cronus was now suddenly right in front of him, having silently moved down to his level.

Cronus leaned in and kissed Jay lustfully, which gave Jay the awful hope that maybe he'd just fuck him instead of leaving him to the wolves here.  
Their tongues tied together again as they did before, and it ended prematurely with Cronus standing back up.

Without warning, he grabbed Jay's neck to force him to get up. He choked, fingers reaching his throat right when Cronus let go and shoved him onto the polished platform attached to the wall.

"Wait, no. No! Cronus stop-" Cronus had Jay muted in no time with a ball gag, likely having appeared in his hands when Jay wasn't looking at his hands. "Augh!"

Cronus used both his own brute force and magic to lay Jay down on the surface and poke his legs and hip through one of the larger holes in the mid center of the wall. He tied Jay's arms up on the table with fasteners and finished the rest of the job with his magic, raising Jay's legs high and wide open on the other side. They were soon restrained like everything else.  
The hole he was in shrank a little in size, and Jay could only look down in disbelief as it fit more snugly around him.

Another rope looped around his lower stomach, tying him firmly down to the table. Cronus then, strangely, circled a hand on Jay's stomach region. Nothing happened except for Jay feeling a little weird and slightly nauseous, before the sensation quickly faded.  
Cronus looked on, satisfied with the work, and leaned down over to Jay's petrified eyes.

"You didn't have enough heart in it." He patted his cheek lightly. "Have fun." Cronus turned and left out the door, locking it shut.  
After a few moments of silence, Jay screamed. And screamed and screamed and screamed as much as the gag would let him, shaking at his constraints. He couldn't, he _could not_ be used as a.. a slave to _multiple_ people.

Though he never ventured much in his porn tabs, he had seen clips of this before. Clips of women tied down with half their bodies sticking through a wall, free to all to use however they wish.

Jay struggled valiantly for several more minutes before tiring out and laying still. He stared up at the roof for some time, draped with a few spare purple veils. The one thing not restrained was his neck, so he looked around the empty room for any sort of possible escape or help. He found nothing, and instead waited in resignation.

He wasn't sure how long Cronus would just leave him here. He wasn't sure if he could bear to stay for even a single day.  
Pausing his fears was the sound of a door unlocking. A single pair of shoes clacked across the floor, making their way to him. He made some noises, trying his best to sound out "help!". But the gag was fairly well installed, and the unseen person did nothing but grunt as they walked away again.

It wasn't a.. customer. Nor was it anyone who thought of this random body to be in distress.  
 _What, did Cronus make a deal with the people here beforehand? Probably._ Jay thought bitterly. _Fuck, how am I going to last here? And.. where are the other people behind the wall? Usually, there's a lot of participants at once for these kind of things. They can't just have one person give.. service._

Nothing aside from that random person coming in happened, and it felt like forever until finally a new sound presented itself. He had almost fallen asleep, and he stayed silent, holding his breath.  
Noises of a curtain moving and some more doors clicking to swing open reached his ears. Then a short pause, before he heard several footsteps stream in the room.

He gulped hard. Was this it? Is it starting now? He heard more shuffling, utterly dismayed at how hard it was to estimate the number of people there, but he didn't let himself try shouting again.

Least, not until he felt a new hand touch his legs. He jolted in surprise, tensing his legs but not being able to communicate much else. The hand retracted, then returned with new vigor, all digits spreading everywhere across his skin.  
Jay gave a muffled cry, shaking his head at the rather rude prodding. A hand pumped his soft penis once or twice, and a second lathered something cold around his hole. It was lube, Jay's only real current saving grace. The fingers massaged the tight ass, quickly moving on to scissoring.

Jay groaned, closing his eyes with a harsh sigh. The man on the other side must've taken that as impatience, because soon enough, the sound of clinking belts filled the air. Before Jay could try calling out anything, a fat penis slapped onto Jay's hole. He gasped, unbelieving that this was going to happen. He was about to get fucked by some stranger.

In no time, the dick shoved in, Jay crying out in muffled discomfort. It was hard, fairly thick, and eager to thrust in a quick few ones.  
Due to the anonymity, Jay found himself letting out some sounds of his own, his mind still reeling in the fact that _this was actually happening._

Jay whimpered as the man got faster, sloppily grasping his thighs for stability. _How much of this do I have to do? Gods, this is getting hopeless. And… fuuck, I shouldn't have used that dildo this morning._

He regretted getting off earlier today, his hole taking the dick far easier than he would've liked.

 _What if he's right?_ Jay couldn't stop himself from asking. _What if I really am just made to get fucked with? I've been acting like some.._ He shook his head. _No, stop it. I'm a titan. Leader. Prophesied to help bring down Cronus once and for all._

But the affirmation could only be taken as silly, even laughable, as he called back to both the past times Cronus raped him, and the weaker moments where Jay just… gave in. As well as the present, where he was getting fucked silly by a _new_ person now. This time, a man of a much longer presence.

He was quickly slapped on the ass before the person took him. He hardly noticed the growing crowded murmurings from the other side, and a faint electronic music playing in the distance. Jay's back lurched up, groaning at the sudden change. He just realized that the first guy hadn't came inside of him. He had some little hope then, that in this place the people weren't allowed to go inside.

But that prospect was quickly denied when he felt the terribly familiar sensation of being filled. Jay moaned as he received several strokes to his own member--which was hard now--as his ass grew warm with this man's heavy load.  
Eventually, he slipped out. Jay caught his shaky breath, but didn't have much time to recover when yet another penis touched his ass.

He sobbed in staggering realization that there wouldn't be any shortage of men today, and he moaned in cold, wet surprise at how this one was hitting him in the prostate. He was appalled at how startlingly good the sudden pleasure was. Even more so at how quick he was to moan, louder and louder. The person seemed to enjoy the sounds, going faster and harder, as if to please him.

Which, was entirely working, as Jay unraveled rapidly. Lines of silky spit filled the ball and trailed down his cheeks and neck. He was also crying, which surprised Jay only due to the fact that he hadn't noticed them earlier.  
His entire body was getting hot, waves of pleasure ringing through him noisily. It was wrecking him, so much more than he expected.

 _This has to stop, this has to end soon._ Jay's moans became growls as this third.. or fourth? As this person came inside him voluminously. He was so close to coming, and he squirmed in frustration. Thankfully, a hand made its way to his own cock and began to furiously pump it, pushing Jay over the edge and letting him orgasm. He strained his entire body as he tensed and came, likely against the wall, and then promptly relaxed. His body fell slack, and he wanted nothing more than to just curl up and sleep like he'd done for the past several days after coming.

Then another dick, throbbing and new, inserted itself.

Jay panted, his resilience long gone. The way his ass squelched with every newcomer, the way he felt the mixed sperm of so many different men spill out of his already overfilled hole, and the way the boiling fire in his guts only became hotter- it drove him crazy. Any much longer, and he was sure it would send him beyond insane.

Time was truly meaningless now, as he could do nothing but moan and moan from the endless stream of hot, incessant cocks, for Gods know how long. He lost track of count very early on, but by the time he blurrily noted his own penis started to have dry orgasms, he knew that it had been quite a while since the beginning of this ordeal.

And.. he wasn't sure how to feel about that. Not at all.


	10. Nothing o'clock

A week ago, before the titans got to clash with Cronus by chance, Hera took it upon herself to convene a meeting with only the mentor gods about her concerns, save for Athena, who had no mentee. Hera summoned her because she does spend a good deal of time with the teens at Brownstone.

"Hope this was important. I was just about to go to my salon appointment!" Aphrodite sat down languidly next to Artemis.

"You mean our next search session in a few hours?" Artemis reminded. All the gods at Olympus HS worked to search for Jay's whereabouts using Hermes's computers whenever they could. They also had to defend New Olympia a few times, but Cronus hadn't made any recent reappearances as of yet. His visits had been rather sporadic. They started off surprisingly soon after Jay's disappearance, then on and off since then.

"Honey, do you know me?" Aphrodite flicked away at a stray hair. Hera joined the table as soon as everyone settled, settling into her seat at the head. Hermes sat nearby.

"So what's with the urgency?" He asked. "You seemed a little.. shaken? When you called us all here."

Ares grumbled. "Whatever it is, it better be quick."

Hera sighed. "The reason I brought you all here, was because this new.. worry of mine, has to do with Jay, and by extension, all of the titans. As mentors, I feel that it's important to have this talk."

"So talk." Athena waved her makhaira.

"Some time ago, Odie pointed out something new to me in the video Cronus sent. Jay had.." She faltered. "..he had strange marks over his body. They weren't very obvious, but they were enough for me to suspect that Cronus had been..."

She sighed again, Hermes lending a hand to her shoulder. "Geez Hera, haven't seen you wound up like this in a while."

Hera took a deep breath. "I have grounds to believe that Cronus had been harassing Jay." Another beat. "Sexually."

A very lengthy pause stretched across the room, only breaking when Hermes broke the silence with an elegant, "What. The. Fuck."

Out of all the outraged reactions the gods quickly unleashed, the one demanding most attention was Persephone's. In a flash of lightning, her skin turned blue, and her blonde hair ragged. Her eyes were, simply put, pissed.

"That monster-!" Her hands shook in claws. "He wouldn't."

"Despicable." Ares spat. "The god's finally lost it."

"This seems very.. I don't know if it's out of character, but it's certainly shocking. Why would Cronus do something like that?" Athena was the first to regain her composure.

"It still is a theory, but one that I find.. to be likely true. There were only hickeys and a bite mark on his ear, but-"

"He went _too_ far this time around." Persephone growled. Theresa may be her mentee, but she still liked the boy, and knew how much Theresa liked him too. "Too far."

"I'm not exactly sure why Cronus would do this.. but when we get Jay back--and we _will_ get him back--we need to be prepared to help him with this new aspect in mind."

"And what about Cronus?" Ares stood up. "Can't just let him get away with that. He'll still be out-"

"Our top priority is Jay." Hera butted. "And what is most important after we get him will be his wellbeing. Not Cronus. We can deal with him, after we help Jay with.. whichever traumas that may be afflicted on him."

"By mount Olympus." Artemis massaged her head. "So what do you suggest as our next step?"

Hera hummed for a moment. "Once we have Jay, I don't believe we should tell the titans outright. They'll get far angrier than us if they do find out. After all, they're all close friends. Plus it's not our place to. Jay should tell them when he's comfortable."

"The poor baby." Aphrodite shook her head.

Hera continued. "As his mentor, I'll do my best to support him, as well as Athena. Since you are the head of their dorms." Athena nodded.

"Right. 'Sides, I don't know if Ares would be the best to handle something as delicate as this."

"Hey!"

Persephone willed herself to calm down, returning to her placid self. "Okay… thank you for informing us. Come, let us all go back to searching for him. We must rescue him, as soon as possible."

Hera nodded, dismissing them all. They all dispersed back to the task at hand, except for Hermes, who had stayed to linger by.

"Hera." She turned to him. "I know you're.. afraid for him. You most of all since you're Jay's mentor. But don't worry too much. Jay's strong. Heck, he came back from the underworld! He'll come through okay."

She nodded slowly. "I know he'll make it out alive, but will he make it out fully intact?"

"Well, that I guess only time can tell."

"Yes.. time." Hera gestured after a brief silence. "Come, let us return to help the others. Later tonight, we'll talk to the titans once more."

They left, and in the following days, they'd come to receive news of the teens' encounter with Cronus. Odie made haste through the portal to join them at Eritrea upon Atlanta's request.

Once there, they all beelined to the lair where Theresa was waiting and poking through some drawers.

"You're back." She stood up straight. "That was pretty fast. Odie, the computer's over there. Make yourself at home."

Odie looked around the caverns. "Yeah, that's not happening. But the cave walls do match the ones in Cronus's video exactly, so least we know for sure Jay WAS here."

"Think he might still be here somewhere?" Herry asked, lifting the bed mattress.

"Doubt it." Archie now had a bandage wrapped around his injured arm. The cut didn't go too deep. "When we found Cronus here, it looked like he was.. I dunno, he was gathering stuff up and emptying the place. Like he was moving out."

"Dang." Odie sighed, already in front of the computer. "Well, there's no way for us to really track him. Not unless he sends another video or something, in which case we'll totally pin him down."

"If anything, I just hope Jay'll be okay if another video does come." Theresa sighed. "Anyway, I looked through the entire place while waiting for you guys. Nothing."

Atlanta huffed, hopping onto the bed. "Great." She flopped over the blankets, waiting for Odie to finish scanning the computer, completely unaware that she was lying down a place that used to be of frequent demise to Jay.  
"Just great."

\---

Jay felt so _dirty_. Strange fluids all splattered over him, his hair mangled and wet, and his ass dripping nonstop from a soupy mixture of.. many, many different men's semen.

It was neverending. Least, it truly felt that way to him. But the worst part yet wasn't that he felt inexplicably full from the thick milk from what could've been hundreds of men. It was that he came. Over and over and over. At some point--he wasn't sure when--he simply gave up. He stopped resisting, stopped trying to call out for help, and just took it. Even let himself enjoy it. Because what else was there left to do?

Jay slowly blinked his eyes open. Having been closed for so long, it took a while for him to adjust. Same roof as ever. He noted that echoes of his moans still rung inside his head. Or was it still ongoing?  
He weakly looked down, barely able. Nope, nothing was moving. And he certainly couldn't feel anything now, though if he imagined it just so, he could almost bring back the sensations at will. Different dicks of all shapes and sizes, plunging into him all the same, cumming into him deeply. His hole being stretched relentlessly again and again.

The lights dimmed suddenly. He was unsure how long it was since the session finally ended. There were some moments where the flow of men were more sparse than others, but for the most part, he'd always have _someone_ fucking him with 10 minutes of waiting in between at MOST.

A strange glow encapsulated the hole he was in.  
It was snug, but there was still a gap. Enough for some men to be able to reach in their hands, up to their wrists, to stroke his abs. Enough for some stray spurts to hit him further up.

Jay instantly recognized this glow of magma-like magic as Cronus's. He felt hope surge in his chest, just for a little while, that it might be all over. He let it surge and stay, desperate for the session not to repeat itself, till the hole had widened enough for him to comfortably get out. He tugged at his restraints, and staggered when he realized they were gone. His limbs stuttered as they rose up to rub his eyes, then to rub at his sore jaw from the vanished gag. Everything buzzed, lethargic and numb. He sat there for a while, unbelieving he was so abruptly free.

_Seriously… how long has it been?_

Jay got off the table slowly, wobbly as ever. Soon as he did, the wall between him and the other side rose up into the ceiling, making him stumble. He fell back on his butt with a wet sound, looking up in bewilderment. He was certainly more alert now. His throat was hoarse, but he tried.

"Cronus?" He called out. "Are you there?"

He was allowed a few seconds of echoed silence, until the ground beneath began to rumble. Through the veils of the wide doors across the room came blundering through, giants. Cronus's giants.

Jay sat there still in shock. Why were Cronus's goons suddenly here?

He struggled to stand up, and once he did, he could only dumbly stare back at the giants. There were three, and they all looked eager enough to clobber him. Jay looked down at his hands, trying to fist them. It was definitely a long time since he had trained or fought. He had no weapons. And no clothes, that was important too. Could he even still do it?

He took a deep breath. Well, it's not like he could let them beat him around without a fight. He steadied himself, and as one of the giants crept closer, he swung a fist at the large belly. The giant surprisingly didn't do anything to block it, as if he wasn't expecting it. Jay quickly kicked at his shins, making him hop away in pain. At this, the other two giants rushed him and slammed him into the ground.

Jay wheezed, trying to wiggle out, but once the two giants got him pinned down with their.. well, giant hands, there wasn't much else he could do but writhe. The giant he attacked stomped over to him angrily, fangs poking out in an ugly snarl.

Two firm hands kept his arms up above him, and the other pair were on his legs. They began to pry them apart like they were before, and-

Oh Gods.

 _Oh Gods._ Jay's jaw dropped, then promptly clamped up tight because he knew where this was going. But there was no way. _There's no way it was where this was going._

He yelled, doubling his efforts to break free, but they didn't really care for it. The one in front of him towered over him menacingly, a sort of skirt covering the privates of this one, while the others had on the usual sack of an underwear.

The giant's fingers began to skirt along the band of the skirt and shoved it down enough so that his dick would fall out and _good fuck._

Jay's eyes widened terribly, just staring at the Gods-forsaken thing dangling in front of him. Impossible. It was impossible for him to take something like that. And he's already met a couple from before who were particularly large, but _this?_ _  
_

This was going to break him. Genuinely. It was going to split him apart, and painfully at that. Heck, the dick wasn't even fully hard yet, and already it seemed almost as wide as his waist.

No. No, no, no, _no, no._

He realized he was saying those aloud as the giant knelt down, wiping a large digit across Jay's ass. Then, the enormous blunt of the giant's penis nudged against Jay's hole, at which he then shrieked. He could vaguely see dotted bumps along the sides of the _fucking limb_ , and the way it started to leak a few fat droplets against his inner thigh. Which were trembling by the way. Yep, both his legs were trembling.

The dick pushed a little, but to no avail. It merely just pushed Jay as a whole up a bit.

_My hips are going to break. My pelvis, everything. This can't happen, it can't, Gods please-_

"Ahem." Cronus announced from beyond Jay's point of view. "I think that's quite enough."

The giants groaned, obviously hoping Cronus would've come later, and reluctantly let Jay go. He laid there, stunned, and well on his way to hyperventilating. He didn't have to move much, as the giants all huffed and walked their way behind him, finally revealing Cronus standing straight ahead.

With a smug look, Cronus raised a hand, motioning him to get up. He did so, and Cronus seemed happy at this.

"Well Jay. It's been.." Cronus pretended to look down at a watch in good humor. "..two days and a half." Jay blinked. He could've snorted. Giggled even. Laughed and laughed until he had no tears left. But he didn't. He wasn't sure why.

"I made sure, with a little magic, that you wouldn't starve or dehydrate during your time here." He said with a wave of a hand.

_So that's why he touched my gut before it all._

A stretch of silence, peculiarly comfortable, passed. The giants on the other hand shifted behind him noisily in clear awkwardness.

Jay knew what he was waiting for. He had a choice. He could walk back to the giants and probably _die_ , or walk forwards to Cronus.

Become his.

Jay contemplated briefly what would happen if he just remained standing there in the middle, quickly determining that Cronus would likely just leave him here again. To serve as a cum dump again for days on end.

The choice was so obvious, it nearly made his lips twitch up.

He trembled with every step towards Cronus. And with every step, grew anticipation. Jay knew he could make it all go away. Make it as if every touch and drop never existed. Stopping before the upstanding god, he looked up to him with pleading, unfiltered eyes.

"Please.." Jay stood there haggard, unable to speak much more, and Cronus moved a hand. The familiar orange radiance lingered for a while, before finally bidding Jay's silent request. Like magic (well, it was magic, but still) a static like wave cleansed over him, and every single filthy stain was washed away. Eating away at all the spillage both outside and in, it felt unreal. Poof.

Jay took in a deep sigh, feeling human again, and fell forward from exhaustion. He leaned against Cronus, who appeared to be supporting his weight, but Jay didn't mind all that much since Cronus was clean. He smelled clean too, and Jay murmured low nothings as he shifted to get closer.

A part of his brain screamed at him. _Why am I not minding this? I should be minding this. MAKE yourself mind it!_

But he couldn't. He was too fizzled out and didn't protest when Cronus picked him up and teleported them back to the white room.

 _Prison._ Jay's mind weakly corrected. But really, what kind of prison has a soft, king sized bed and jacuzzi?  
Jay was laid down on the bed, thankful beyond belief for the familiar soft mattress and cushioned pillows. He was in heaven, compared to the rusty, wooden locks he was in not too long ago.

Jay sighed, not bothering to look at Cronus or give any biting remarks as he joined him on the bed. As hilarious as this might sound, Jay felt touch-starved. Was he fucked for days on end? Yes. But was he _touched?_ No. Not in the way he needed. And with how much of a constant figure Cronus was becoming to him, he couldn't stop himself from gravitating toward him. Cronus's face... was it smug? Happy? Victorious maybe?  
Probably, but Jay couldn't care less. He just snuggled up against the large and _clean_ body, falling asleep promptly after.


	11. One With The Rhythm

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Nearly at the end! I swear, the only reason there's 12 chapters for this fic is because that's all the time related chapter titles I could come up with.

If the way Jay's morning went was any indication, he would've started to believe that life was just plain playing with him at this point. His skin was buzzing hot soon as he opened his eyes, and he couldn't figure why the bed's canopy was moving-- _a draft? wind? don't be daft, how? there's no windows--_ until he figured the source of all the heat. His groin.

Jay was startled to find that Cronus was slowly thrusting in and out of him, the motions having become awfully familiar to him. He gulped dryly, wanting to say something, or maybe even kick him off, but he was still so weak from the last few days. So instead, he just laid back down and gave in. Again.

"Good morning Jay." Cronus said nonchalantly, as if he wasn't fucking Jay right now. His voice had a tint of glee to it. He was eager to finally put into practice his plan of starting Jay's mornings out with a good fuck everyday, as he wasn't able to until after the isolation stretch and his punishment. Now, began the real training.

Jay's been through sufficiently enough, but he still had _some_ fire left. A lot of him was chipped away at, sure, but there was still work to be done.

He grinded particularly hard again Jay's prostate, and he gasped in turn, cock twitching. Part of Jay was obviously repulsed at the mere notion of Cronus fucking him before he woke up. Who knows how long he's been doing so? But the other part of him.. just wanted to enjoy the pleasure. Jay only had a pathetic amount of resistance before it swiftly crumbled down. He moaned louder.

"That's it Jay. Just relax." Cronus soothed, fanning his hands out over Jay's chest. Then he did it again and again when he felt Jay arch into the touch, Cronus's fingers going over Jay's nipples repetitively.

This went on for a short while, until Cronus finally came into Jay's hole, once again filling him. Thankfully, Cronus let Jay go to the showers soon after to rinse.

Once alone with his thoughts in the shower, Jay didn't know what to think. He still hated Cronus for everything he's done, but there's nothing much he could do here. Jay had no real chance of escape, so all he could do is hope one day Cronus would take him back to the outside world for a chance of escape, or that he could somehow convince him to. He's.. he's started to accept that his friends, probably weren't going to find him. He knew it wasn't their fault, but the thought hurt him more than he thought it would, so he waved it away best he could.

Fully clean, he came back out to the sight of a large breakfast. _Oh yeah. I haven't eaten for literal days._

Cronus gestured to the chair. "You're still under the spell, but you'd better get to eating and drinking before I remove it." Jay merely nodded, taking a seat and digging in. The chair's cold surface wasn't a very welcome sensation on his bare skin. He'd ask for his clothes back, but the answer was fairly obvious.

After he finished, Cronus rubbed his hand over Jay's stomach, and instantly Jay lurched forward holding it. He groaned, as the pangs of faint hunger and cramps came hitting him all at once. He calmed down after a while, leaning back into the chair. Cronus's hand was still on his stomach, and Jay didn't try to slap it away. Until he felt that hand start to wander down.

Cronus grabbed Jay's wrist before he could swat at it. He leveled a look of terrible promise at Jay, his hand still sliding towards his groin.

"How rude of me. I haven't let you cum yet. Let me fix that."

\---

Yet again, time was all but an insignificant blur. Jay could only navigate through points of what Cronus last did to him, and the long stretches of waiting in between. Cronus disappeared into his portal every now and then, but he was still by Jay's side frequently enough to constantly remind him of who's in charge. A schedule tentatively fell into place at the start of this new dynamic. Cronus would fuck Jay awake, let him go to the bathroom to wash, eat, then Cronus would leave for whatever mayhem he was probably stirring up in New Olympia, then come back for some more rough loving, eat again, another fuck, then to bed.

It had taken around five days (not that Jay was all the wiser) of this routine, till Jay had finally snapped out in what little remaining rebellion he still had in him.

"FUCK OFF!" Jay all but screamed into Cronus's ear when he suddenly felt Cronus grip his hips from behind. They'd just finished dinner, from where they'd usually have sex again, but Jay couldn't take it anymore. It had gotten so appalling just how normalized it all became to him. _Domestic_ even. He didn't know for how much longer he could withstand this endless cycle of sleep, rape, food, and sleep, all while just accepting it so passively.

Cronus groaned, rubbing his ears. Then he glared back at Jay, a dangerous glimmer in his eyes. This made Jay falter, but he kept shouting in tight breaths.

"Why the hell are you even doing this? Just using me as your own personal toy day by day-"

"Would you like the dumps better?" Jay stiffened.

"...Of course not. But death is still preferable over this.. this life of being your gods damned slave!" Jay huffed, glad to have been able to get that out. Cronus walked closer to him, but Jay stood his ground, no matter how much his body screamed at him to say sorry or plead for mercy.

"I thought you died already." Cronus grumbled, eliciting a raised brow from Jay. "But it seems like I haven't quite finished the job." He raised Jay up with one magic swoop and tossed him to the bed. Jay didn't bother to bolt out of it. He knew how this dance went.

"Allow me to rectify that." Cronus plopped down near Jay. He scoffed and turned away. What could Cronus to do him that he already hasn't? He's pushed him to his limits and beyond the first few times he laid his hands on him. He left him to be used by hundreds of strangers for _days_. What could he possibly-

…Nothing. For the briefest moment, Jay's thoughts were completely cut off. Then he frowned, wondering why. Why did he stop? Why is he suddenly looking at the headboard of the bed upside down? And why…

His muscles relaxed and the arch of his back disappeared as he settled down. His eyes blinked in bewilderment, incredulous to find that he was breathing heavily. Cronus was found kneeling beside him, one hand on the side of his temple.

It took a while for Jay to regain his voice. "I-I don't.. what just happened? Huh?" Cronus made a noncommittal sound.

"Seems like the first time you didn't feel anything. Let's try that again, shall we?" His grip against Jay's head tightened. Then a deep, _razing_ wave rumbled down through the pulse emanating from Cronus's fingers. A blast of hammering force, rippling nerves violently like he'd never felt before. Jay couldn't gasp, taken by surprise.

It was like he was being electrocuted, shaken from the inside out and outside in. The tips of his feet and hands were almost unbearably tingly and weak, and a tumultuous ring of pressure and riveting pain rode his body out. Except.. it wasn't like typical pain, no.   
It felt, and it was just now that Jay was realizing this, _good_. It felt ridiculously good. Like if someone took out the frustrating build up and heat of sex, leaving behind only the glorious, addictive bliss of pure pleasure and pleasure alone. That of course, being multiplied to no end.

Jay quaked, peering down at the main source of that sweet, radiating throbbing. Yep, he was rock hard again. There wasn't any real burn to it either. It almost felt cool. Just pleasure, in all its beautiful, icy adrenaline coursing his veins.

"What did you do?" Jay could hardly whisper, still reeling.

"I figured Jay, that you're simply getting a bit.. bored." Cronus smirked. Jay wanted to tell him that no, maybe it was the fact that he was being held as a sex slave more than anything to do with _boredom_. But he couldn't quite bring himself to argue, still breathless.

"I figured, after all that excitement in the beginning, I've pushed you too quickly. To properly train you, one must have treats. One must have the time and patience, to train at all."

Jay could care fuck all about what Cronus was talking about. All he could think about was getting that feeling _back._ It was unlike anything he'd ever felt before. Like it were something too good for humans to have. Something that shouldn't exist, nor ever land in their hands.

While he was distracted in his own thoughts, Cronus thrust himself shallowly at Jay's hole. Jay almost didn't care, considering how many times he'd gotten something shoved into his ass in the past few.. months?

"Hm. You seem distracted." Cronus murmured, slowly rubbing the shaft of his cock along Jay's ass, teasing. Jay shuddered, burying his head down into the blankets like he often did, just waiting for the moment he would suddenly plunge into him.  
But it never came.

Cronus hummed. "I'm sure you'll never tire of this. In fact, it just might be the thing to fully turn the tide at last." Jay still had absolutely no idea what he was going on about, but he knew that his chest convulsed upward when Cronus trailed a hand through Jay's hair, rubbing at the scalp and his side temples.

A quiet trace of words. "Please." Jay was still in awe from the devastatingly pure shock of pleasure from before, wanting to feel it again so much that any dignity remaining had fled.

Cronus laughed, unbelieving of how quickly his little spell was working. "I daresay, what was that Jay?"

"Pl.. please. Do it again." Jay gulped, unable to break out of his one track mind.

Cronus shifted down to his elbows, nearing his mouth to Jay's cock. But just before he could swallow it whole, Cronus's fingers reached out to Jay's head, once again sending him into another wave. Cronus wasn't sure what to call his spell. He was thinking on "ecstasy" but that's already a drug. Either way, it certainly was getting Jay addicted.

Soon as Jay was rocked by the wave, Cronus devoured his dick, making him cum instantly. The combination of the cool, sheer _goodness_ of the perfect pleasure, along with the hot moist mouth warming his cock, proved to be too much for Jay. His vision flickered, nearly fainting from the heightened orgasm, but he refused to.

He wanted to feel everything.

Cronus leaned up to deposit the sperm into Jay's mouth with a deep kiss. Jay obliged, sucking at Cronus's sticky tongue till there was no more. Then, hand still firmly against Jay's head, he emitted lower, weaker pulses of the same spell. It got Jay wiggling underneath him in no time, his tongue now out and cut loose, easily begging for more, more, _more._

Cronus kissed him continuously as he slowly increased the waves, Jay's hips rutting against the air, desperate to have that same combination happen again. Granting him his wish and more, Cronus slid his stiff cock into Jay's hole. It enveloped him tightly, and the only thing stopping Jay from screaming was Cronus's lips, his arm locked around Jay's neck to keep him in place.

Cronus's free hand trailed to Jay's penis, pumping it as he angled every thrust at his prostate.

Warm spillage spurted into Cronus's hand, but he didn't stop. He kept increasing the powerful waves, kissing him all the while he both stroked and fucked Jay.

Jay couldn't even think, couldn't bother, because _Gods this should be illegal._ It shouldn't be a thing.

He wasn't allowed to leave Cronus's kiss, so he breathed through his nose. It was all so dastardly passionate. Cronus's tongue warping with his, a slimy hand unceasingly swirling around the slit of Jay's weeping penis, and his cock plunging faster and faster into him. But, above all, was Cronus's magic. His hand still entangled in his hair, pressing into his head and surging rounds of that deliciously wonderful pleasure. It made him sensitive beyond belief, but not to the extent of pain, like when Cronus would continue to stroke him even after he came.

This was pure. Far too good.

Jay could feel his heartbeat thrumming in his head as his body spasmed again through another orgasm. He never wanted this to end. He was going to start having dry cums soon, but that hardly mattered to him. So long as Cronus kept sending that wave through him, everything would feel amazing.

His eyes fluttered in excitement as Cronus picked up the pace, eventually reaching the maximum speed he could go. Their kiss remained ever fervent, the thrusts practically impaling him, leaving not a second of pause and respite. Cronus's hand kept flicking and squeezing Jay's cock in a way that should've been incredibly painful after just the first orgasm, but thanks to the overwhelmingly exquisite pleasure reverberating through his entire body, he could feel nothing but what could be accurately called the zenith of euphoria.

"Mmf, oh Cronus-!" Cronus shushed him with an even deeper kiss. Now that everything was up to their fullest extent, Jay kept coming. No really, he couldn't stop. Jay was staying within that peak of orgasm, and it wasn't dying down. It just kept going, an everlasting high. It was so diabolically good, so viciously thrilling, Jay's eyes couldn't stop streaming tears.  
He wanted to voice his praises. He wanted to scream so fucking bad. Cronus seemed to understand this, because after a full _minute_ of this unfaltering apex, he finally let go of Jay's tongue and lips with a sound pop.

Jay cried out in the loudest scream he'd ever omitted in his life. It resembled that of a shrill howl, and it went on unrelentingly. He kept sobbing and shouting and moaning, even long after Cronus had withdrawn from him completely. Cronus stood by, watching with a bastard grin.

He'd finally gotten over the final hurdle.

\---

Atlanta finally high-fived Archie, tagging her out of the leader role she tried for the past few weeks, and putting Archie back in charge.

"Thanks I guess." Archie huffed, humored by his girlfriend's dry look.

"I did my best." She shrugged. "But you'd think- _you would think_ , after two whole weeks from the last time we fought Cronus, that'd he'd send.. I dunno, a postcard or something??" Atlanta muffled her groan into Archie shoulder. He patted her on the shoulder.

"I know, I know. Hush and all that." He sighed. "But seriously, it's not your fault. Or anyone's. We're trying our best to keep searching for him. And, at least Cronus stopped invading New Olympia for the most part, right?"

Atlanta grumped, pulling back. "Mmrm." Theresa joined the squabble, suitably tired herself.

"I don't know about you all, but I really think it's time for us to go back home. Like, _h_ _ome_ home. I don't know if I can stand being in this hotel any longer!"

"We must be the best guests this hotel ever had." Herry laughed.

Neil laid on their bed upside down, head hanging overside. "I'm with Theresa, let's get outta here. I miss my personal shampoos and conditioners." He sniffed.

Archie straightened up. "Let's call up Odie and Hera before deciding anything then." He turned on the communicator. "Hey, maybe he's finally had some luck with that USB he got from Cronus's computer. He's been whining about it all week."

The hologram stuttered, ringing a few times before Hera picked it up.

"Good afternoon titans." She greeted.

"Uh, you mean good night." Neil gestured to the starry sky outside that Hera could not see.

"Timezones are confusing." Herry pinched an eye in thought, calculating the difference.

Hera pushed through. "Any news?" The words becoming as exhaustive as their faces.

"No." Archie said. "As usual. Nothing changed with Cronus's cave, same with the locals. I'm… starting to think that Cronus took Jay somewhere else when we found him. Far away." He stood up.  
"Hera, I think we should return back home. Staying at this pricey hotel isn't going to do us any good."

She sighed. "I suppose not."

"Hey," Theresa voiced. "It's not like we're giving up on him or anything. We just need to go back home and restrategize." Hera gave a small smile.

"Of course. I'll go tell Hermes to send a portal once you're done packing. You can leave tonight if you'd like."

"Sure." Archie nodded. "Might as well. Come on guys, let's clear up! We'll let you know once we're done." Hera nodded in response, then stood up and walked out of view, leaving the transmission on.

She went over to Odie's station, which he set up fairly close to Hermes's place.

"Hello Odie. Any luck thus far?" She met him hunched over his screen.

He grumbled, eyes glued to the computer. "Al.. most." She sighed. He's been saying that for the past few days now. At first, he was able to decode some files from the computer about Cronus's own information list of the titans and gods. But there was this one folder he just could not break into. That's where he assumed some intel on Jay would be.

Finally he tore away from the desk, rubbing his eyes and cleaning his glasses. "Man.." He groused. "I tried nearly everything. All my hacking programs didn't even pull a layer. I even tried deleting it, just to see what would happen, and that didn't work either."

Hera soothed a hand over Odie's arm. "You've been working very hard."

"Not hard enough." He murmured.

Hera tsked. "How about you take a break? The others are coming back soon today."

He perked up. "Really?" Odie wouldn't admit it outright, but he did miss the others plenty. They were gone for nearly a month, while he had to stay behind to help Hermes with the more technical side of the search. He missed chatting with Archie, chilling with Atlanta with some music, sparring and then getting beaten by Theresa, and playing video games with Herry. Heck, he even missed Neil's surprise spa appointments and his ridiculous nagging of his "porous skin".

Odie stood up, nodding after Hera said she'd be right back and left, stretching a bit. His back cracked heavily.

At the root of it all, he also missed Jay. A lot. Jay was a pretty fun guy to hang out with too, but he was also their leader. The one in charge, even with Hera and the other gods being their higher ups. Jay always gave a sense of stability and calm, throughout tense fights and situations.

Wringing out his tense figure, Odie hung around the portal to wait. He heard Hera's voice from the other room nearby.

"Ready?"

"Yep!" Archie sounded like he was heaving some luggage. "We're good to go. Herry, did you tip the maid for cleaning this morning?"

Herry shuddered. "How could I not? The face she gave me when we didn't after _somebody_ tore up the room upside down and backwards all around, was unforgettable."

"I _said_ I was sorry!" Atlanta whined as the others laughed.

Odie blinked, an incredulous thought slowly forming in his mind. _No... it wouldn't.. it can't be. It can't- Gods, could he really be that stupid?_

He scrambled back to his computer, both excitement and rage filling him.

_I swear to Zeus, if this actually works.._

He flipped the encryption upside down and backwards, and spotted a few reoccurring patterns. Patterns that if he rinsed through his decoders and Greek translator a couple times with, it just might land him the password he needed.

With his keyboard clacked away at, and a final resolute click of his mouse, the folder unraveled.

It worked.

It fucking worked.

He hadn't even noticed his team behind him, approaching from the portal.

"Heya Odie!" Herry called out first.

"Gee, what a warm welcome." Atlanta snickered. "Come on and stand, don't wanna get scoliosis from-"

Odie swiveled around, startling everybody with his wide eyes. "I did it. It worked. I can't believe it actually worked. I didn't bother to do it in the beginning because of how _dumb_ it was, and there's NO WAY Cronus would've done something so-"

Archie shot forward to cut off his rambling. "Wait so, you got the folder unlocked?!"

Odie chuckled, almost hysterical. "Yes. And soon as we can face off Cronus again, I'm going to punch him. Just for making me do the most obvious, most _cliche_ and stupid hacking gimmick in the entire history of the universe EVER." Odie grimaced, disgusted. He looked at his hands. "I just did that. Gods, the agony."

"Okay I dunno what's going on here, but if you'll excuse me I've got a nail appointment with my name written on it." Neil sauntered by.

"You seriously made an appointment before we left?" Theresa deadpanned.

Neil only shrugged, leaving the room in fingerguns.

Odie shook himself out of whatever state of disbelief he was in, then stretched his fingers. "Well, guess it's time for us to find out what Cronus has hidden away behind such a _juvenile joke of a code lo-"_

"Dude." Herry placated. "Chill." Odie huffed.

"Right, right. Let's.. just see what's inside." A few more clicks and he was all in. The screen was filled with videos, all with a black thumbnail, and named only by number.

"Fancy as always Cronus."


	12. Don't Mess Up My Tempo

Jay was broken. Cronus realized this only months after the very beginning when he had kidnapped him. It was fairly quick. Much quicker than he'd anticipated. But he found that he couldn't complain. Especially not when he had such an amazing fucktoy now to play with whenever he wanted.

"Good morning." Jay said between pants. As always, he was unaware of how many days has passed since the first time Cronus used that holy spell on him, but he supposed it didn't really matter. Not when he was getting fucked into his pleasurable demise like this.

He always felt like he was in some constant haze, nowadays especially. If he wanted to, he could let his body go on autopilot, or space out so that time seemed to go by faster.

Cronus grunted the same greeting back, though him leaving hickeys on Jay's already crowded neck did get in the way of proper speech a bit. Jay laid his head back on the pillows, closing his eyes at the sensation of thick cock stretching him. Because of how much he's been constantly getting used, they don't really need to prep him for long anymore. Just a dobble of lube, or maybe a decent helping of precum would do just fine.

With a grunt, Cronus filled Jay as he did at the start of every morning. Jay keened, his fingers sticking into his ass to feel the gooey drippings. Cronus leaned back, raising his wilting cock up. Jay complied, sitting up to get on his knees, and sucked Cronus off. His tongue lapped all the trace amounts of cum, then he mouthed his way to the tip. He flicked his eyes up, a silent question. Cronus nodded, and Jay took the entire length into his mouth and throat.

Cronus moaned, grabbing at Jay's head to guide him further, which sent a thrill shoot up Jay's spine. He shook his body in impatience, his own cock twitching. Cronus chuckled, rubbing Jay's hair, making him lean into the touch.

"Impatient little slut, aren't you?" Jay only bobbed his head deeper into Cronus's dick in response, making him groan. "Alright, but only because you're being so very good to me right now."

Cronus steadied his fingers along Jay's head, quickly flashing a strong ripple through him. Not a full on wave though. That'd be for tonight.

Either way, Jay took it, hands scrambling upward to grasp onto Cronus's arms as he moaned loudly into the dick. Cronus growled, fisting Jay's hair and thrusting roughly into the acquiescent throat. He choked and gagged, tears brimming at his eyes, but Jay couldn't be bothered due to the essential high he was on. He came into the blanket below, trembling madly as he lightly tapped on Cronus to breath.

Cronus held him there for a few more seconds, before releasing another load into Jay's mouth. He let go and pulled out, leaving Jay to gasp for oxygen. He sputtered, swallowing the semen and falling forwards, body feeling frail from the orgasm. Cronus cupped Jay's jaw, lifting it to face him.

"Now don't you look so pretty in tears?" Cronus smirked, his thumb swiping at some of them. Jay shuddered, relaxing until he was slumped over Cronus's lap. They stayed that way, until Cronus summoned their meal.

"Go on and wash up then. I'll be waiting for you at the table." Jay nodded, trudging over to the bathroom to brush his teeth and shower.

Before he could step into the shower though, he was surprised to see Cronus come in, fully naked. Jay gulped.

"Yes?" He carefully questioned. Cronus walked closer to him, slipping his hands around Jay's waist.

"I've decided that I shouldn't continue the early day all sweaty. From now on, I'll join you in your shower. Or bathing. Whichever." He shrugged.

Jay nibbled his lower lip, somewhat perturbed. The bathroom was the only place he had any sort of refuge from Cronus… but then again, would he really mind if they desecrated the place?

He turned on the showers, leading Cronus in with him, thinking, no. No he shouldn't. He wouldn't.

It didn't take long for Cronus to start working on Jay's neck, trailing to his nipples, then his ass. Under heavy shower, he slowly lifted one of Jay's leg up, smiling at how flexible he was. Then, he pushed his hardening dick in him slowly, without much effort.

Jay threw his head back, looping his arms around Cronus's neck, hands splayed across his back for balance.

"Ahh- Cronus, nnh!" Cronus laughed some more as Jay moved to bury his face into his chest.

"Enjoying yourself Jay?"

"Mmg…" He gasped as Cronus roughly thrusted into him faster. "Feels.. good."

"I should think so." Cronus grinned, suddenly slamming into him soundly. Soon, Jay felt the liquid warm him again inside. "Turn around for me."

Jay did, leaning forward as Cronus groped his ass. "Hmm. Not much space in here. Come out into the tub." They turned off the shower and Cronus lead him into the tub. With a little magical coaxing from Cronus, the tub filled up quickly.

Jay sunk into the steamy bath, already knowing what Cronus wanted him to do. He propped his arms over the edge of the tub, arching his back so that his ass fully poked out from the waters. His legs spread for Cronus as he settled behind.

"Absolutely gorgeous." Cronus praised, spreading Jay's cheeks apart to expose his pink hole, still oozing cream.

Cronus got up to his knees and leaned over Jay, chest pressing down on Jay's back. His arms curled around Jay's collar, pulling him up. Jay yelped in surprise as Cronus's dick, somehow hard again, plunged into him harshly.

"Th-three times, in the morning?" Jay said lightly, moaning heavily as Cronus drove into him mercilessly, this time jabbing at his prostate. "Must be in.. a-ah!" Cronus bit where Jay's neck met his shoulders, hard. "A-a good mood.. shit!"

He cried out loudly as Cronus filled him with a third round. Cronus sucked at the deep bite mark as Jay whimpered at the feeling of his weighed ass.

"Cronus.." Jay spread his legs wider still, undulating his ass against him. He couldn't even begin to comprehend why he was still feeling horny. In fact, he felt horny nearly all seconds of the day. It was like lust couldn't detach itself from his mind. "Use me more?" Cronus stilled for a second, quick to stand up.

"Sorry pup, but I'll need you to go eat, now that our little fun is over. Come on." Jay nodded, moving to clean his ass out in the tub, then out of it to dry. Once done, he went out to the table and ate a rich meal of eggs, waffles, sausages, and juice.

After that, Cronus shook out of his pants, waiting till Jay was done. Jay then walked round the table and knelt to suck him off as an additional meal. Thoroughly satisfied, Cronus dressed into his suit to leave as he did everyday.

Before he could though, Jay grabbed at Cronus's wrist, gesturing towards the bed.

"I think I'm… ready?" He whispered. Cronus raised a brow, but understood, using his magic to swiftly prop Jay onto the bed and tie him up like he'd done the very first time.  
Jay hadn't been able to get tied up like he had in the beginning, panicking when Cronus tried to one morning. Not wanting to undo all his progress, Cronus agreed and waited to try again another time. Cronus figured he might as well stick to his current method, which was to _play nice._ He would've liked to chain him down regardless, whip him, make him bleed as he came, but.. why change something if it isn't broken?  
He was surprised that Jay actually approached him first about it.

 _My plan is working flawlessly._ He smirked, walking up to where Jay laid down in wait. His arms were roped together up his head, legs in an eaglespread and bound to the posts. Cronus massaged at the plush ass as he fitted a vibrator onto the head of his dick.

"Hmm, how say we try the machine now? For while I'm away." Cronus asked, though leaving no room for argument as he summoned the dildo machine into place anyway. Jay didn't seem miffed, only nodding.

Cronus set up the machine at the foot of the bed, lining up the ribbed dildo into Jay's entrance. With a snap, the vibrator turned on at a low setting, and the lube secreting dildo mechanically pushed into Jay, pulling a shuddering groan from him.

"I'll up the intensity later on. For now, be a good slut and take it till I return. Understood?"

"Yes.." Jay gritted, quickly dissolving into whines as the dildo slowly propelled in and out of him.  
Cronus looked on approvingly, before disappearing into a portal and leaving Jay to his own self proclaimed session.

\---

A week has passed since Hera's outburst. Well, not outburst, but it was something close. Soon as Odie moved to click on one of the videos from Cronus's folder, Hera shouted out a resounding "STOP".

"Y-yes?" Odie looked up at her confusedly, frozen. The rest of them did the same.

"I.. apologize for the disruption, but I cannot allow any of you to watch what's in those videos until I, or one of the other mentors, do."

"What?" Atlanta was the first to protest. "But why not?"

"I am afraid we must first scan them for anything.. unsavory. Or explicit, before letting you see." Hera replied firmly.

"Aw come on, we can handle a little blood if that's what you're worried about." Archie sighed. "And I want to know what Cronus did, so I could do the same exact thing to him next time we rumble." Atlanta high-fived him, sans the leader switcharoo.

Hera grimaced. "Sorry everyone, but no. This is your friend and leader we're talking about. I believe he would appreciate not having his team watch him hurt. Besides, there's.. around twenty videos. You all should get back to the Brownstone and rest."

They were all reluctant, but eventually caved in. One by one, they all left the room to head back to their dorms. Theresa lingered.

"Hera..?" She gulped. "Could you at least tell us what injuries he might have gotten? So that we could at least be prepared for when we get him? I-I mean, only if it's that bad but-"

"Yes, Theresa. Don't worry. We'll let you know what we find. Generally." Theresa's lips pressed tightly, but she gave a nod, leaving to join the others.

Hera closed the door, pinching her eyes. She definitely didn't want to go through this alone, but she also didn't want anyone else have to suffer what was certainly about to be a very traumatic..

She looked to the total time of all the videos, in the info box produced from the folder.

..forty minutes. She groaned, making up her mind. She'll also have Chiron examine them, separately of course, as he was their main resident know-it-all for medicines and treatments. Perhaps he'd be best suited. But that'll be later. For now..

She settled into the seat, hands shaky over the mouse.

"I have to do this. For Jay."

\---

Cronus returned from his daily dose of inciting global chaos, to a lovely song. Jay's moans were absolutely unfiltered, body wracked with tremors at having been tied down to a now _very_ rapid fucking machine and intense vibrator fleshlight, for hours.

"Oo-ohh fuck!" Surrounding Jay's lower body was the evidence of several messes, some spots dried up, and others still fresh and glistening. Cronus waltzed over, taking in the sight gladly. "Cron-Cronus! My gods, it feels..!"

"I bet it does Jay." He grinned, turning everything off all at once in a snap. Jay wheezed, hissing from how his ass and dick burned.

"Now, how about some dinner?" Jay's stomach had shrunk quite a bit since the time he was left as a cum dump for days, so for now he'd been wholly content with skipping out on lunches.

Jay tried to get up, but jerked back into the sweaty sheets trembling. "H..hurts. Cronus please…"

"Yes Jay?" He knew exactly what he wanted.

"Please, help me.." Jay struggled immensely even just to prop himself up on his elbows. With those large puppy eyes of his, Cronus shook his head and leaned in close to flick his tongue against Jay lips. He sucked at Cronus's tongue until he relented and cleansed Jay fully with a singing rinse of magic.

He sighed, "Thank you."

"Of course. Now come, time for your meal." Technically it was both their meals, but Cronus didn't have much need for it, only really needing the occasional ambrosia. Regardless, he whipped up a buffet fit for more than two, and let Jay devour it to his heart's (er, stomach's) content.

Jay walked over to where Cronus sat on the couch, book in hand. Jay obediently knelt before Cronus, waiting. Cronus however, ignored him pointedly, waiting for him to ask instead.

Jay huffed at this, but said, "Cronus? May I please have some dessert?"

Cronus smiled, uncrossing his legs and widening them just enough for Jay to settle in between. "Certainly Jay. Here you go." He unzipped his pants, pushing his dick to Jay's face. He gobbled it up, lolling his tongue around the underside and top just how he liked it.

He groaned, fast to thrust his hips up to meet the back of Jay's throat. He gagged only once, impressively, and was soon licking his lips at any stray drops.

"Nicely done pet." Cronus smoothed out Jay's hair, making him nudge his head forward in anticipation. "Alright, alright. I think you've deserved it. Come now."

Jay happily followed Cronus to the bed, where he instantly spread his legs out. Cronus filled the gap, head knocking against Jay's own as they began the kiss. Cronus honestly didn't care much for the kisses, but he knew how much Jay enjoyed them, so he decided to be gracious with them. The boy seemed addicted to kissing, among other things..

The bed was clean from when Cronus purged it, but they were no doubt soon to be soiled again.

Feeling generous, Cronus moved downward to eat Jay's ass out, relishing in his little noises as he did so. Even going as far as extending his tongue to reach Jay's prostate, rapidly flicking it to make him choke on his moans. Then, as clockwork like all the other nights, he'd ram into Jay's ass until they were red, shooting inside at least thrice, before finally giving what Jay'd been waiting for all day.

His callous hands gripped Jay's head tightly, voice rumbling as he sent out not one, but two strong waves in quick succession, making Jay blindly grasp at the blankets and air in a silent scream. He didn't cease lunging inside Jay, loud and wet sounds filling the air.

"M-my god. God!" He shrieked in the midst of paradise. "GOD!" None of them bothered to keep track of how many times Jay would come during this spell, the first few games of it quickly becoming boring.

Cronus chuckled. "God? Now, don't tell me you've gone monotheistic on us Jay."

"You-you're the o-only God for me." Cronus's eyes widened. "Only God I'll w-worship, fuck!" His abs were soaked in his salty semen, and his voice was rasping with all that he's moaned for the day.

Cronus blinked, slowly withdrawing as Jay rode out the rest of his orgasms. He watched on idly, till at last an all too wide grin spread across his face. He stroked his chin in contemplation, extremely glad for that camera he always had running in this space.

_Incredible. If I had any doubts before... Such high words. Looks like it's time for the final test._

It took a while, but Jay finally calmed down. He lavished Cronus's hand with his mouth when it came to prod at his lips. "Here Jay, put this on."

Jay looked down at the bed where Cronus gestured, expecting to find some other scantily revealing costume to wear as he'd done before. Last time was merely straps, tight around his chest and hips, exposing his hole whenever Cronus tugged at the ring on the back to pull the bands along his cheeks apart. Cronus even gave him a maid outfit once, just to see what all the fuss was about, but he didn't seem to like it that much. Least, not as much as the lewd straps and leash.

But what Jay saw instead dropped his jaw.

It was… his clothes. As in, his old clothes. A long sleeved shirt of yellow and purple stripes and collar. Baggy jeans, his favorite belt, and some socks and shoes. Last time he'd seen them, they were in tatters, though he figured Cronus could manage to assemble them all back together somehow.

He hadn't realized he had scrambled backwards, gawking and splayed across the mattress, until Cronus cleared his throat.

"Go on. Don't make me repeat myself." Jay's movements stuttered, but he made sure to obey.

It was so strange, to have full on clothes again. To have _underwear_ again. It covered him so much, and he was downright uncomfortable in them, itching to get out. After being naked for so long, having clothes felt foreign, and he tugged at them every which way to get comfy.

"W..why?" He looked down at himself, fully dressed. His ass still felt somewhat wet, but he didn't mind that as much as he did the vast amounts of cloth rustling against his skin.

"Just follow me."  
Cronus raised his hand, forcibly shifting a part of one of the walls into an open doorway into a balcony. He walked out, _outside_ , and Jay slowly came out into the cool air of night. He went to the edge of the railings of the balcony where Cronus leaned over, and gasped.

They were up in the sky. Very, very, _very_ high into the sky. From what Jay could tell, they were in some sort of cube, levitating far above. And down below, he could see all of New Olympia and its tiny residents. This whole time, he was suspended atop his home…

"Cronus?" He whispered. "I-I don't.." Jay couldn't even begin to comprehend why Cronus had given back his clothes, or why he was showing him the location of their home. Showing him _an escape._

"You've been such a good pet for me Jay. I've decided to give you a reward." Cronus stroked Jay's jaw, facing him. Normally, whenever Cronus spoke of rewards he meant the spell, so Jay perked up, nudging his head into Cronus's hand in eager. He laughed.

"Now now, not that." Jay looked disappointed, but listened. "I meant your freedom, Jay."

Jay blinked, staring back down at the land so far below them. _Is he talking about… before? All this?? My friends.. being a titan..?_ He gulped, getting increasingly frazzled. After all, why would Cronus free him after everything he's done? After..

"No tricks." Cronus raised his hands in a charming smile. He took a step closer, crowding Jay against the rails.

"Tell me Jay. Which do you pick?" His eyes became intense, calculating, making Jay shudder. "Do you choose to stay with me forever, or to go back to your friends?"

Jay stood there, wavering for a minute. _Is Cronus just testing me right now? What would he do if I told him this or that? What does he gain from this? My brain hurts._ His head went through all the possibilities, but came up with nothing concrete.

He closed his eyes, speculating what would happen if Cronus actually released him back to his friends. He'd be back home. He'd be free to do whatever he wanted. He..

Jay's mouth suddenly felt dry. _There'd be no more spells._ He couldn't imagine being without that incredible wave. He'd grown nearly dependent on it. And really, was living with Cronus up here so bad?

A lurch of foreign emotions swirled in his head and gut, perplexing him. _God, I could do without all of this.. stress. Confusion._ He shook his head, willing them to stop. He had made his decision.

"You." Cronus almost didn't believe what he heard. "I.. I need you, Cronus. I'd pick you."

Cronus leaned in even closer, eyes searching Jay for any sign of deceit or acting. But he found nothing, hazed as always. Truly, this boy was under his grasp. More specifically, he was under his magical hands.

Jay closed the small space and kissed Cronus in earnest, bringing both surprise and utter _glee_ to Cronus. A manic grin spread across his face, impossibly wide.

He had done it. Finally, the titan's leader was brought down _low_. He'd never be able to return to the way he once was. Utterly. Completely. _Shattered._  
Cronus returned the abrupt kiss, their tongues tangling together for several minutes, before finally he pulled back. He lent a hand to Jay's cheek, caressing it.

Jay stared with pleading eyes, meeting Cronus's victory etched pair.

_Time for the last step._

"That's good to hear Jay." Cronus chuckled, as he summoned a portal underneath Jay's feet. "Very, very good to hear."

Jay's yelp faded as he disappeared into the portal. It closed, leaving Cronus to laugh in triumph.

Back in the park where Jay was first captured, he stumbled out through the portal with force, rolling across the dirt path until he hit a tree. He coughed, looking around in bewilderment.

 _What… just happened? Why am I here? Why did he..?_ He slowly stood up, shaky from the rough landing. Jay was left stumped, overwhelmingly stupefied. And he couldn't bring himself to move until he heard some shout behind him. It sounded like… Atlanta? Archie? God, how long was it since he'd heard them? Seen them?

He dropped back down to his knees, shaking. All of this visible to Cronus as he looked on from his spying whirlpool, back in his main lair.

Cronus planned to celebrate, but first he wanted to watch. Watch how Jay stumbled about like a newborn doe, so _helplessly_ confused.

He had dumped Jay back into his old world unceremoniously as part of his plan of bringing the titans down (as well as for personal enjoyment), and he couldn't wait to watch the looks on the others' faces as they realized just how hopelessly broken Jay really was. He had all but turned him into a mindless sex slave, just for him. Perhaps Cronus would come pay him a visit every now and then if he wanted a destressor, but for now, he reveled in his success.

And he couldn't wait to see what'll happen next.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> At last! It is done. I might do a part two someday and give Jay a recovery journey, but for the most part, this fic is finished.  
> I made this because I found there to be a severe lack of Class of the Titans fics out there, and I always wanted to see Jay be debased like this. And who better to do it than Cronus?
> 
> Hope you enjoyed, and farewell.


End file.
